I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 1 – California Here We Come

"Rory what have I told you about running down the stairs, it is not ladylike. Your mother may allow you to behave like a barn animal, but not here young lady." Emily scolded.

"Sorry grandma, I just got a call from Stephanie she and the others are going to the beach and invited me along. Can I go? It's only for a week and I love the beach, please?" She batted her lashes and tilted her head.

"Oh for heaven's sake do you have to make that face? Alright, alright, enough you may go. Do you know where you are staying or whose parents are in charge?" Emily shook her head at how easily she was manipulated by this child.

"Well the girls are all staying at the Gellar's, you know how strict Paris' mom is and the boys are staying with the Dugrey's." She replied inwardly grinning because in reality Honor and James were in charge.

"That sounds lovely, when do you leave?" Emily persisted.

"Well we head out Sunday and return the next." Rory kept her answers short.

"OK, I will mark it in the calendar and let your grandfather know. I guess we should also do some shopping for beach attire and a few bathing suits." Emily began making lists.

"That's OK grandma Paris, Stephanie and I are going with Honor tomorrow." She enthused.

"Oh, alright, I guess that will be OK. Do you have your credit card?" Emily inquired.

"It's in my wallet and I have the Hayden one too, I am totally covered. Thank you so much!" She leaned over and kissed her grandmother on the cheek then turned and walked back up the stairs to call Steph with the good news.

The group of youths were mingling on the Huntzberger jet when Honor asked Rory, "So what did you tell them, how did you get to come?"

"The truth that we were going to the beach and would be staying at the Geller and Dugrey estates, I just left out the part that they were in California. That's why I didn't let her pack or shop for the occasion. I can let her know when I am back. It'll be fine." Rory confessed.

"Brave, and your mom, does she know?" Paris asked.

"My mom and I only talk town talk during the summer; she isn't crazy about my staying with the grandparents but sees it as a necessary evil. She still won't look at the pictures from last summer when we all went to Disney World. She is so cool about everything but totally plays ostrich when it comes to the time I spend with the grandparents and you guys. She barely acknowledges Chilton except to call it Hell. I had to sew a pocket into my backpack for the credit cards or she forbids me from using them and I can't imagine what she'll say when I come home with a car." Rory sighed.

"You poor lamb, it must be rough, are you out of the potting shed?" Steph rubbed her arm encouragingly.

"She saved enough to get a house this summer and it's a big surprise how she decorated my room…" She held out her hand as if directing a response.

"Harvard!" her friends chorused.

"Yeah, she won't even let me discuss Yale, even though you are all going and it's where I really want to go." Ok enough about me, a little birdy told me thinks were heating up between a certain Huntzberger and Dugrey – Spill."

Honor leaned in and began to regale the girls with tales of her exploits with James and received many an ooh and awe at the cuteness of it all. Then Stephanie filled them in on getting caught kissing Tristan in club pool, by Bitsy Carlson and she blabbed to everyone so her mom insisted she get birth control, but it totally cleared her skin so it's cool. Paris agreed that the birth control was totally great for her skin and the cramps were so much lighter the conversation turned back to Rory.

"So Rory, what's your take bc working for you, I mean you have always had flawless skin, but is it benefiting you?" Paris pried.

Rory blushed, "I'm not on any, grandma is totally against it and heaven forbid I ask my mother she will automatically think the worst. You would think that my mom having me at 16 would be enough for them to have me on something but nope, they believe in abstinence only. I guess it's OK though it's not like I have guys standing in line, I haven't even been kissed yet. You all got kissed eons ago and me – nope."

Stephanie rubbed her back soothingly, "It's that study thing you do it is a real Chinese wall. You know there are a ton of guys who like you they just don't know how to approach."

"I'm not going to worry about it, when it happens it happens. I'm sure I'll get a kiss before Yale." She sighed and the captain signaled them to be in seatbelts for decent. They arrived at the airstrip, filed into the awaiting cars and were off for their summer adventure.

They split into two groups and headed to the houses laughing and excited to begin their vacation.

The girls found their rooms and settled in then decided to enjoy the beach their first day, they called the boys to bring the floaters and boards. The group gathered on the beach and set up canopies and beach chairs. The girls set out iced drinks and chips, sandwiches and other snacks and the guys pulled out the barbeque and set up the picnic tables for later. There was a flurry of activity all around her and Rory was reading a book. Stephanie and Honor looked over at her shaking their heads and decided to get her that kiss this summer. Operation Rory's first kiss was under way.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 2 – A New Day

Rory was sunning on the beach, book in hand and every now and again she would look up and watch the surfers. There was one who was particularly good and she set her book down to watch him. He made it look effortless and by the ease at which she could see him he must be tall. She continued to be mesmerized by him until Stephanie broke her concentration.

"Hey girlie, what are you looking at?" Steph asked.

Rory raised her hand and pointed to the surfer, "Him, he has been at it for a while and he is really good. I wonder if he's professional."

"Most girls see a specimen like that and want to jump his bones, you see him and want to know his vocation. You are odd." Steph laughed and joined her friend in admiring the view.

After a while the surfer paddled back to shore and walked towards them carrying his board.

"G-day ladies, enjoy the show?" He stood his board on end and plopped down in front of them.

"You were doing that for our benefit huh?" Steph flirted.

"Actually I noticed your friend here first if you don't mind. I was particularly proud to pull her from her book, I saw you yesterday and you never looked away from it so I upped my game today. The name's Finn Morgan and you are?" He extended his hand towards a fish mouthed Rory.

She swallowed, "Uh, I am Rory Gilmore and this is my friend Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Good to know you ladies. Rory can I ask you to join me for lunch today? I would like to know what it was about the book yesterday that had you so enrapt. Say I meet you back here at noonish?" He looked at her his eyes sparkling with mischief.

She looked to Steph who nodded encouragement, "OK sure, I guess I see you then."

"Excellent, see you then kitten." He stood and took his board then returned to the surf.

"Oh my god Rory you totally just got a date with a hot Aussie!" Steph squealed.

"Yeah I did, didn't I, Oh my god I did! What am I going to wear, what do I say, I haven't ever done any of this before. Steph help!" Rory looked pale and panicked.

"Hey settle down, I have loads of times and Honor too, we will prep you. Noon is a full hour and a half away, let's go get you ready!" She bounced up from the sand and pulled Rory beside her. They gathered their things and headed back to the house.

They passed Honor on the way in and grabbed her to help.

Honor squealed at the news, "You go girl, here a day and a date with a surfer! Too hot to handle!"

They bounded up the stairs to fuss over her and get her ready. Rory was pushed into the shower and then her outfit was laid on the bed, it was a cute denim mini and a blue v neck T-shirt that said 'I Read Therefore I Am' and had an open book on it, since Finn seemed to like the bookishness of her they figured to play it up. She paired it with sandals and light makeup and after their running dialog of advice felt ready to head out.

Rory was headed out the door when she bumped into Logan, "Hey Ace, you look great, want to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry Logan, have a date, see you later bye." She slipped under his arm and out to the awaiting figure on the beach.

Logan looked after her awestruck, date, did she say date? Rory didn't date she read and hung out, but no dating. This was new and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Something felt off as he watched the pair walk out of sight with his arm slung over her shoulder and her hand casually around his waist. He felt oddly jealous, like it should be him.

Rory and Finn walked to the boardwalk and he asked her what she would like they settled on corn dogs, chili fries and lemonade. They found a table and began to talk.

"I knew I chose the right Sheila, your mate didn't look the type to eat and I think women who eat are alright sexy." He winked at her as she put mustard on her dog and took a bite making an mmm sound.

"Steph eats, not as much as me none of the girls eat as much as me, but she eats. I'm glad you wanted to go with me though, I'm having fun." She smiled and grabbed a chili fry.

They ate companionably and laughed at each other's anecdotes, Finn told her he was actually moving to Connecticut and she told him that is where she was from and was amazed further to find out he would be at Chilton after the break, he was just in Cali for the surf. It was a small world. They walked around the boardwalk and he bought her a book bag and a T-shirt that said, 'So Many BOOKS so little Time' and had a stack of books with a tiny clock. They noticed it was getting late and he had to join his parents for dinner and she her friends. They walked with his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist back the Geller house and he escorted her to the door.

"I'd love to take you to lunch again tomorrow, think you can swing it?" Finn looked at her with hope in his eyes.

She smiled brightly, "I would like that, how should I dress?"

"Anything for a restaurant, not to swanky but nice; see you tomorrow kitten." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then waived goodbye.

Rory watched him disappear then turned and entered the house, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Paris spotted her first, "Rory, what's got into you, hey stop answer me!"

Rory just kept walking and climbed the stairs to her room, Paris in pursuit as soon as she passed Steph's room she heard a squeal for Honor and the three of them cornered her as she put her stuff down. They pulled her to the bed and they all sat surrounding her.

"OK Spill! You have to tell us everything; don't leave anything out about your date with the hot body from down under!" Steph demanded.

Rory excitedly told them about lunch, the boardwalk him buying her gifts and finally the sweet kiss on her cheek and a date for the next day. She asked if she could invite him to the BBQ the next evening since he was going to be going to Chilton after break and the girls squealed and bounced on her bed. Rory just smiled and thought how nice he was and how special he made her feel.

The girls got dressed for Dinner they were heading to Ed Debevic's for burgers and fun! They piled into the town cars and set out for the iconic Beverly Hills restaurant. They loaded in and let the hostess know the number of their party, they had called a head so their wait was minimal and they were seated in no time at all. They ordered cokes, iced tea and coffee (Rory shrugged) then burgers and fries all around. They laughed and chatted and Logan asked Rory about her date, the boys went quiet; Rory had been on a date? Steph sure, maybe even Paris, but Rory, she was a bookworm. Rory blushed at the sudden attention.

"Actually I am inviting him to the barbecue, you'll meet him then, he is starting at Chilton after the break. His name is Finn Morgan, he is from Australia and his family owns and manages hotels, resorts and such. He is also a terrific surfer which is kind of how we met, I was watching him surf, and he is really good." She said quickly and took a swig of her coffee draining the cup and signaling for more, the waitress refilled it and smartly left a thermal carafe for the addict.

They all looked around and Honor broke the silence, "He sounds great! Anyone think we should do Disney while were here or do you want to trek to Six Flags and do the coaster thing?" Like that the conversation was off Rory. She couldn't help but notice Logan's attention was not.

Logan looked at Rory, really looked at her, he had known her for years but how did he not notice how stunning she was. Her hair was down in soft touchable curls; her blouse sported a sweetheart neckline that showed her curves nicely. He thought about her in uniform, she didn't 'fix' it like other girls it was strictly to code, and she never ate lunch with them preferring to sit with her Walkman and read. When had she lost the baby fat and started looking like 'that'. His eyes glanced at her legs as she stood to join the girls in the restroom and he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away. Tristan was trying in vain for over five minutes to get his attention finally he smacked him upside the head.

"Dude, what is up with you, we were deciding who pays tonight", he absently handed over his black card, Tristan looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious, you are picking up the whole tab, papa Huntz is gonna be OK with that?"

Logan snapped out of it, "Sure, he won't care, it's not like it's booze or a strip club, besides Honor's here and he'll do anything for his princess."

Tristan just handed the card to the waiting staff member who looked at the name and the boy appreciatively.

"Man, what got into you, you are staring at Gilmore like she's a steak?" Tristan half whispered to Logan.

"Did you ever notice how stunning she is?" Logan looked at the guys expectantly.

"Nah, she's Gilmore, always with her head in a book, she's not like the other girls. Sure she's cute but you know she is kind of not available." Colin surmised.

The waitress returned with his check and her phone number, Logan signed the check and left the number. The other guys looked gobsmacked.

"Did I just see the legendary Logan Huntzberger turn down an easy lay? Quick someone call a doctor, the man is ill, first he is moon eyed over Gilmore now he is ignoring numbers." Tristan mocked and then quieted as the girls returned to the table for the tiny sundaes. The conversation they had was dropped and the group left to return to their respective abodes for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 3 – The BBQ

Rory was excited Finn was coming to the barbeque she couldn't wait for him to meet everyone, he came to the house and she led him to the back where the party was being set up, she offered him a soda and he followed her to the group never letting go of her hand.

"Everybody gather round, this is Finn Morgan – Finn Morgan this is everybody!" She then proceeded to point out each person and gave their name. He was a quick study and even knew some of their family exploits, this impressed the group and he seemed to be an easy fit.

Logan noticed how he was holding Rory's hand like he had a right to. It made him feel a little territorial.

"Careful little brother your horns are showing, it's just a crush, he is the first guy to ever ask her out. It'll pass." Honor placed her hand on Logan's shoulder reassuringly.

"How did I miss it Hon, how did I not see what was right in front of me? She is so beautiful and I haven't noticed until someone else shows interest. I must be a special kind of stupid." Logan lamented.

"Naw, you just remember her since pre-K, it's a stretch to see her as a woman until someone else does." She patted his shoulder and went to help with the grill.

The guys were playing Frisbee and Finn seemed to fit in just fine he left Rory with the girls and they all cooed over how perfect he was and Rory just blushed. They enjoyed steaks and chicken with salads and chips with sodas and iced tea to wash it all down, Rory of course drank coffee. Finn noticed the amount of coffee she drank and wondered if it was even healthy.

"Hey mates, does Rory always drink coffee like that?" Finn asked to the guys in general.

"That's nothing you should see her mother, they are the wonder of the medical world, it's like they run on the stuff." Logan provided, "I thought you two went out didn't you notice it then?

"Well she drank Lemonade on our first date and then she had some coffee on the second, but I don't think her cup has been empty a minute today. I've seen her go remake pot after pot. It can't be safe." He flicked the Frisbee to Tristan.

"I wouldn't mention it to her, she is a little protective of the elixir of life as she calls it and you really don't want to see her deprived of it. They tried at school once and her grandmother brought a lawsuit. It wasn't pretty." Tristan sagely advised flinging the disc to James.

They chatted and played a bit longer then Finn asked Rory to go for a walk.

He had his arm over her shoulder as they walked the beach while enjoying the sunset.

"Rory luv, would you like to come out surfing with me tomorrow?" He asked "It's just beautiful to be on the waves as the sun rises. I'd love to show it to you."

Rory looked at him as if he just sprung a new head, "Finn – Gilmore's don't exercise, it's against the rules."

"Luv, you eat like a sumo, drink coffee like its water, you don't exercise and you look like this? Bloody amazing genes you've got there." He was openly admiring her form in the bikini top and short shorts, she blushed prettily. He brushed his hand over her face moving hair that was askew then just as he was leaning in someone called out her name and the moment was broken. The pair walked back to the group and a fire pit had been set up for s'mores, she giggled and grabbed a stick setting her marshmallow over the fire. Logan admired how the fire lit up her eyes and enjoyed her glee at getting her marshmallow perfectly golden before sandwiching it between the Swiss chocolate and graham crackers. She closed her eyes as she bit into the sweet treat and made a purring mm sound that was pure erotica. All the boys were staring. The girls giggled and Rory looked around clueless. They enjoyed their dessert and soon it was late enough Finn was heading home she walked him to the door.

"Thank you for coming, I think you were a hit." She said as she held the door for him to exit.

"Thank you for having me, I have never had a s'more before and I like your friends, I think I'll like Chilton now that I know some people." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then left for the evening.

Logan came in shortly after he left, "We were gonna do a movie night you in or do you and Finn have plans tomorrow?"

Rory looked at him and her eyes went wide, "We didn't really make plans for tomorrow, he just said goodnight. He did ask to take me surfing but you know Gilmore girls don't exercise, do you think he doesn't like me anymore because of that and that's why he didn't ask?"

Logan pulled her into his arms for a hug then pulled back from her and looked her in the eye, "Rory, if that's his excuse for not liking you then he's nuts. You are beautiful, witty, charming and a hell of a friend. I think in all the excitement he just forgot. You know he never had s'mores before so I think he may have been a little over sugared. He'll probably call or stop by tomorrow; so how about that movie night we head back day after tomorrow?"

She nodded and he left her at the bottom of the stairs so she could go up and change into her pajamas and she shook her head, maybe it just wasn't meant to be for her.

Finn didn't stop by or call for the remaining days and the group boarded the jet with a glum Rory.

"Well did he at least kiss you?" Steph asked as the girls sat around the back of the plane gossiping.

"Just a couple times on the cheek, I think he was put off that I don't exercise, there was a moment after the barbeque where I thought he might, but then someone called and the moment was lost to s'mores." She said with a sigh.

Honor gave her a hug as did Steph and Paris, "It's OK girlie, it'll happen, you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: Happy New Year! I am posting 2 chapters in celebration - enjoy!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 4 – Home Again

Rory was back in Stars Hollow having driven there in her new black mustang, she knew her mother would be mad, but with all her extracurricular activities it was a practical gift and the grandparents were paying for the gas, insurance and everything. She didn't know where the new house was so she pulled in front of Luke's and went in for coffee. The bell chimed as she walked in and sat at the counter to wait for her mom.

"Let me guess, coffee?" He smiled through the gruff exterior. "Good to see you back kid." He poured and she took a long drink.

"It's good to be back." She sighed at the delicious beverage. "You really do make the best coffee anywhere, you know that?"

"Thanks kid, want a burger?" She nodded and he called the order to Cesar then walked over to take another order.

She turned on the stool and looked out to the town just in time to see Kirk running after a cat calling 'Kirk!' she laughed at his antics and thought, it's good to be home.

She saw her mother approach before she opened the door and stood in anticipation of her arrival.

"Daughter!" Lorelai cried.

"Mommy!" She replied and they hugged rocking back and forth.

"Who's pretty, pretty car is that parked in front of Luke's?" Lorelai looked at her slyly.

"You must know it's mine, did grandma call to alert you? I wanted it to be a surprise isn't Red pretty?" She batted her lashes at her mother.

"Red huh, for a black car, oh I get it Shawshank, the car is your redemption – clever kid! I guess you can keep him." They moved to a table and Luke brought her coffee and topped of Rory's then took their usual order and left them to banter.

The girls caught up on the comings and goings of the town and then Lorelai and Rory decided to let Lorelai drive them to their new home. They drove past the gazebo then made a left at Monty and pulled up to the cute blue Colonial, Lorelai parked and they got out to check out their new digs.

"Well kiddo welcome home, looks like you won't be needing to spend summers and vacations with your grandparents anymore." Lorelai said with her arm over her daughter's shoulder and her daughter holding her waist." She sighed happily.

"I don't mind spending the time with the grandparents really; I actually like it because I get to spend time with my friends." Rory stated with incredulity in her voice.

"Come on kid, you can't enjoy living in those hell holes, all the maids and schedules not to mention going to the club and the grandmothers DAR parties." Lorelai insisted.

"Mom, I know you never liked it, but I kinda do, I mean I hardly get time with them during the school years in and in a few years I am off to college. I really don't mind it." She plead.

"Well, we can discuss that later, for now let's go in and I can show you your room!" She grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs to see their new home.

She took her in to the house and showed her the living room, kitchen with dining table and tada! Her room, her very own all her own room. Rory looked at the corkboard that was covered in Harvard and Boston information packets and pennants, a picture of her face was placed over her Harvard sweatshirt and then Rory noticed the tiny twin bed. Her rooms at her grandparent's homes each had a big comfy queen bed with her own TV, sound system and private bath. She inwardly cringed a little but put on her happy face and hugged her mother thanking her for all her hard work that brought them here. She noticed the daisy pictures; she hadn't liked daisies since she was five. It was alright but so not her anymore. She would just have to figure out how to fix what she could.

"Welcome home kiddo, grab your stuff and put it away then get comfy we are having a movie night!"

"Sounds great mom, I'll do just that." She went to her car and inwardly kicked herself for being ungrateful. Her mom worked so hard for so long so things could be better and now that she was the manager of the Inn things were finally looking up. She sighed as she grabbed her suitcase and hanging bag and hauled them to her new home. She felt guilty for being so spoiled by her grandparents all while her mom worked long hard hours in summer and on Rory's vacations so she could afford this house. In truth it was a nice house. She wondered what her friends would think, then she kicked herself, they had seen the potting shed and never judged. She mentally set her mind to mom mode and went in to put her things away.

She changed from her jeans into pajama pants and a t-shirt that had coffee cups all over it, and then plopped on the sofa by her mom admiring the spread of sugary and salty treats. Then giggled as her mom pressed play and Pippi came on. They watched movies into the small hours then retired to their rooms to slip into a sugar coma.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 5 – Back to School**

Rory pulled up to Chilton and sighed; two more years. She also hated that today Finn started at the school, one more reason to think of it as Hell, she had no idea why he didn't see her those last two days, but it hurt he had just disappeared. She looked cautiously around while she went to her locker to retrieve her books for her first class, she unloaded and reloaded her backpack when a familiar blonde slipped by and grabbed it.

"Ha, got it, let me carry it for you, we are headed to the same class anyway." Logan laughed and casually grabbed her hand as they walked to the class.

She smiled and allowed him to direct her to the homeroom class. It wasn't her favorite English class, 'creative writing', but it was her only brainless one. It was good to have a vacuous class first thing in the morning it gave her time to mull over the rest of the day while she completed the always too easy assignment, usually a short essay about something in the news or a vacation experience.

"Hey Ace," Logan waived his hand in front of her. "Still in California, not ready for prime time there player?"

She smiled at the vague SNL reference, "Logan, that's New York and no just bored already, this class needs a bit of a spruce, don't you think. The lessons are pretty predictable and easy, I guess I would like a little more of a challenge. I mean it's good sometimes because it's easy, but I like to write, I enjoy a challenge."

"You'll have enough challenge in chemistry, let's get in there." He placed his hand on her lower back and led her to a seat taking the one next to her. "Hey Ace, after school want to grab a coffee?"

She looked at him, "Like a date?"

"Well yeah, I know we have known each other forever, but I would like to date you, so what do you say we start with coffee and see where it goes." He looked at her with his coffee colored eyes glowing.

She smiled brightly "I'd like that; we can meet at Luke's after school since I drove in today. I have a Franklin meeting so I can't be there until five, does that work?"

"It's a date, Luke's at five; I'll even spring for burgers and pie." He winked and she smiled.

Finn had entered unseen by the pair and overheard the exchange. He was disappointed she had moved on so quickly but really couldn't blame her. His sudden departure due to his parent's business emergency paired with a misfortune that had him drying his phone in rice at the moment. He looked at the blue eyed beauty as she bantered with the blonde and kicked himself for the misfortune that took her from him.

Class was uneventful as Rory had predicted they had to write an essay on a surprising event during vacation, she chose to write about making a friend who was moving to Chilton, Logan chose to write about realizing his friends had grown up and Finn wrote about the loss of a possible love.

Classes went as per usual after a break with much too much homework being passed out and soon it was time for lunch. Rory retreated to her usual table, or at least tried too, she was convinced by Paris to come join the table and forgo her book for now, you know shake things up a bit. She spotted Finn as she was being led and waved him over. Finn smiled and joined the group.

"G-day all, glad you aren't mad at me. Just so you know my parents had to cut things short and I stupidly left my phone in my pocket while surfing, hoping it dries out though I have it in rice as we speak." He spoke rapidly and slid in beside Tristan.

"Well, that makes sense and all of us have been at the parent's mercy. So that rice thing, does it work?" Tristan asked as he dug into his lasagna.

"Dunno, the tech at the store said it would, I have fingers crossed there are numbers in there for all my friends and I would hate to lose them. It's not like I can't hit them up on Facebook or Myspace, but I like having them on speed dial." Finn explained and took a swig of his apple juice.

Lunch passed without incident and Finn found Rory by her locker, thankfully alone.

"Rory, can I have a word?" He looked duly chastised.

"Sure, what's up?" She looked quizzically at him.

"Just wanted to apologize for disappearing on you, I had a great time and honestly yours was the number I missed most when my phone got drowned." He gave her a sincere smile. "Think you can forgive me and we can go out for supper and a movie maybe?"

"Thanks for the apology, but Logan had asked me to give him a chance and we are kinda dating now. I hope you understand." She gave him a hopeful grin.

He noted Logan walking towards them, "Sure, I get it, a guy has to try though. I'll be seeing you Rory." He leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly, then turned and walked away.

Logan approached Rory and slipped her pack to himself, "Everything OK Ace?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to apologize personally and ask me to a movie." She said easily as they tangled fingers.

"That was nice, are you taking him up on his offer?" Logan sounded apprehensive and she stopped and turned towards him fully.

"Of course not, you asked me to give you a chance and I don't think I am ready to date more than one boy at a time. Is that alright with you, you won't be seeing other girls will you?" She looked at him with her eyes shining.

"Ace, you are too special for that, I will only be dating you." He assured then kissed her forehead.

The pair continued walking towards the class and Rory wondered if any boy would get around to kissing her in earnest.

She wrapped up at the Franklin and headed to her car and took the drive to Luke's parking behind Logan's Porsche. She left her backpack in the seat and went to the diner door; the bell above announced her arrival and Logan waived her over.

"Sorry I'm late; Paris was in Colonel Anthony Biddle mode." She slipped into the chair across from him and Luke set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Did she have you all surround her with your pens to her throat?" He chuckled.

"That is an image, but no, she was just more intense than usual, apparently this year we have been placed in a competition with other school papers and she is determined to win." She smiled and took a drink from her cup making a mewling sound.

Logan looked at her and at hearing that sound his throat went dry and his thoughts were anything but friend like. When did Ace get so sexy, how did he not notice her all this time?

They were enjoying their supper chatting about everything and nothing when the bell chimes and a crazy lady, aka her mom, burst into the diner and slapped the counter.

"Luke! I need coffee and a Danish STAT!" She drummed the table then turned and noticed her daughter. "Daughter of mine, since when do you have dinner without your mommy and Logan, what brings you here on a school night, project?"

"Have you been watching House again? You know medical jargon is best left to the doctors on TV right and doesn't apply to your need for a coffee infusion." She laughed at her mom's antics, "Logan is buying me dinner, and we have decided to date."

"Well color me surprised, my daughter is dating girl. Logan, take good care of her and if you break her heart I will have Luke break your legs, got it." She threatened, only half joking. She really didn't like her daughter with a society boy.

Logan grinned against the desire to pale at her threat, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good; now I have a wedding party coming in tonight so I will be late. Don't do anything I would do." Lorelai grabbed her coffee and Danish and was out the door as quickly as she came in.

"I forget how different your mom is from other mom's and she can be downright scary." He laughed. "Hey - you are alone tonight, want to show me the new digs and we can get some homework done?"

Rory nodded and he paid the tab, she told him how to get to her house but pulled in front so he could follow and they drove the short way to her house. They parked and retrieved their respective bags then headed into the house. Rory gave him the nickel tour and showed him her room.

"That's a lot of Harvard for one person, did she buy out the gift shop, and you still haven't told her you want to go to Yale?" Logan laughed as he unpacked his books on the dining table.

"Oh shush you, she is hell bent on me going to Harvard, it is because it's the rival to Yale I am sure of it. I am just going to keep humoring her until I get my letters, who knows where I'll be accepted." She responded unpacking her own books then starting the coffee for her and a kettle for his tea.

The two youths set about doing their homework, occasionally helping each other when something was forgotten or unclear; it was nice they shared so many classes. They were finishing up when she noted the time.

"Wow, we were really busy, look its past eight, you should go." She looked at him and he began to repack his bag.

"So, did you enjoy our first date?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah it was OK, I think you'll do for now Huntzberger." She winked at him with a smirk.

"Good to know." He flung his pack over one shoulder then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Ace."

She followed him to the door and waved as he drove off. Was that boy ever going to just kiss her already?


	6. Chapter 6

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 6 – The Waiting Game**

Rory and Logan were a fixture around Stars Hollow and campus, everyone loved the match, except of course her mother. They had been going out for two weeks and he still had yet to kiss her. The winter formal was Friday and Logan had promised her a night to remember. Her mom had made her a stunning off the shoulder blue dress and her hair was in a smart updo. She was enjoying a taco when both of her grandmothers showed up. She set it on a plate clean her hands and dashed towards them, then suddenly remembering she slowed to a graceful stride and her mother rolled her eyes.

"Grandma Francine, Grandma Emily, I didn't know you were coming. Come in I want to show you my room." She escorted them through the kitchen to her bedroom and walked in and waived her arms over the bed and said, "Tada, what do you think?"

The women looked at each other with veiled disdain, "It's lovely darling, but don't you think you would like to have some Yale paraphernalia, just in case?" Emily queried.

"Oh Emily, I am sure it will be fine no matter where she goes, she could choose Princeton you know. It is a lovely room sweetheart, congratulations."

The women exited and returned to the living room.

They congratulated Lorelai on her home and promotion at work and discussed the possibility of Rory coming out; since she was dating a Huntzberger it was expected. They discussed the upcoming event and promised Lorelai they would handle everything from dance lessons to the dress. The discussion went surprisingly better than Rory had thought. She knew her mother's disdain for any event such as this and was grateful she was being so pleasant to both of her grandmothers; she guessed it was because this was supposed to be her night but in any event she was grateful. She finished her taco and went to brush her teeth and touch up her make up for some photos. It was suggested that they take some at the gazebo when Logan arrived. Logan pulled up behind the red Jaguar he knew belonged to Francine Hayden and was bit concerned to be greeted by all the Matriarchs in Rory's life at one time, the only way this night could be more stressful is if the infamous Trix, Richard's mother for whom the girls were named, were to magically appear from London. The sudden thought of her ability to apparate and it made him smile as he approached the door.

"Logan, come in, come in. Rory, Logan's here." Emily was the first to the door and was so excited for this match. "Don't you look handsome? We wanted to go the gazebo and take a few photos, do you mind, does it interfere with your plans?"

Logan smiled indulgently at the women who waited with baited breath, "Sounds great my mom would like a picture like that for the mantle and I am sure it would be unique for her coming out as well."

The older women grinned at his admission that he would like to be Rory's escort. It made them giddy with the prospect. High school sweethearts, college romance and the wedding of the season when Rory was 24, oh and the children, his hair her eyes... He could see the faraway look in their eyes and guess everything they had planned including potential names for any children. He smiled at them and looked around for Ace. He was taken aback at her beauty; sure he had seen her in formal wear before but nothing as special as this. Tonight it was all for him, he couldn't wait to have her swaying in his arms.

"Wow Ace, just wow, you look amazing." He approached her with the corsage and slipped it on her wrist while cameras snapped around them.

"I heard Grandma say she wanted pictures at the gazebo." She said pinning his boutonnière. "That sounds nice; we should hurry though if we want to catch the good light and sunset.

The group exited and she got in Logan's car the grandmothers and her mother in Francine's and they drove the short way to the center of town. They took several shots of the couple in classic poses then Lorelai insisted they pose in a few silly ways and soon they were off for their first formal dance as a couple. Logan drove to the historical mansion that would serve as the backdrop for this affair and he had her hand in his on the gearshift. Her hand fit his so nicely he felt some days as if his heart would burst from the opportunity to hold it so intimately. He pulled in and allowed the valet to take the car and slipped the claim ticket in his pocket. He turned to look at her before they entered the venue.

"You look beautiful Ace." He sad and then lifted her face and laid a sweet kiss on her lips. They lingered for a moment then someone cleared their throat and they stepped into the elegant affair. They first went to the photography station and had a formal photo taken then joined some friends at the photo booth for sillier pictures she was sure her mother would love.

They danced together and with friends, they enjoyed the punch and light finger foods, but Logan knew Rory well, she was starving. He loved that she wasn't like so many girls on the brink of starvation to look like a runway model. She had a beautiful shape and a generous appetite, he could live with that.

"What say we bail and I find you real food, it's after nine anyway." He whispered to her as they danced.

She looked up at him, "That would be wonderful, as much as I like being in your arms; I must admit I am starving."

They said goodbye to a few friends and handed the valet the ticket to retrieve his car. They were driving to their favorite Italian restaurant and Rory was staring absently out the window.

"Ace, what's wrong, you seemed happy before, did you want our friends to come along?" Logan said as he pulled into a parking spot at the quaint bistro.

"No, I really prefer to just be with you tonight, but I was wondering…" She paused and bit her lower lip twisting her mouth provocatively, "when are you going to kiss me, I mean really kiss me. You kiss my cheeks, my forehead, my hands and even my lips but it is all very formal, as if you feel we are being watched."

Logan looked at her a little bewildered, "Ace, I just wanted to treat you differently, I mean you are special, I care about you in a way I never cared for another girl and I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to do things you aren't ready for."

"Logan, I care deeply about you too, but I am ready for more than you know. I will be seventeen next month and I still haven't had a proper kiss. All the girls notice it and have you noticed that Tristan is calling me 'Mary', it's embarrassing." She looked at her hands clasped in her lap.

"I never meant to make you feel bad Ace." He reached across the console and pulled her into his lap, then proceeded to kiss her like he had never kissed another girl.

He licked her lips begging for entry and felt her tongue slip tentatively into his mouth and she accepted his, they caressed the crevices of each other mouths enjoying the sensations it brought. They kissed for many minutes intermittently pulling apart to refresh the air in their lungs but they were not dissuaded for their efforts. He held her closely and ran his hands over her arm and side he felt the curve of her waist and she made a soft noise. He wanted to hear her scream his name, but not like this. He slowed the pace and leaned his forehead to hers, looking at her glassed eyes and thoroughly kissed lips.

"Is that better Ace?" He winked at her and accepted her smile.

"Yes, please kiss me like that more often." She smiled and moved back to her side of the car and opened the door to slip out.

He adjusted himself and thought of having dinner with his parents to calm himself from their kisses and exited the car joining her at the door of the restaurant.

They clasped hands and entered the venue filled with unsaid promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews,following and favoriiting!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 7 – The Talk**

Rory parked in front of her home and grabbed her backpack to settle in and get some homework done before meeting her mom for dinner at Luke's. She had just stepped in the door and was surprised to find her mother there.

"Hi mom, you are home early." Rory slipped into her room put her bag down and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

Lorelai sat quietly on the couch and her quietude was worrying.

"Mom, is everything OK, you are being so quiet." She sat across from her on the coffee table and placed her hands on her mother's knees.

"Are you having sex?" Lorelai looked past her as she said it, she couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye.

Rory was stunned, "NO! I am not having sex, why on earth would you think that?"

"You look different, you wear your hair and clothes different and you are dating Logan Huntzberger, a man of some experience for only 17." Lorelai finally made eye contact.

"Mom, what brought this on? Why are you acting like this?" Rory was stunned and moved to the wingback chair.

"I found this?" She pushed the Planned Parenthood brochure at her daughter. "Are you planning to have sex? Are you on birth control, how did you get it you have to be 18?"

"Mom, they handed those out in PE a while ago, and I thought I would look into it. I don't know if I am ready for sex, but I thought I should have my bases covered. You didn't and look what happened." She indicated herself with a wave of her hands ala a game show hostess.

Lorelai sighed, "He isn't pressuring you? I mean I know how boys can be?"

Rory laughed, "Mom, it took him a month to KISS me, I don't think he wants to rush things. He knows he is my first boyfriend. He may not be the first guy I dated but he is the first one I kissed."

"A month huh? And who else have you dated and why didn't I know?" she looked at her daughter with indignation.

"When I was in California the last week of summer vacation I had three dates with a boy named Finn Morgan, he is from Australia and a recent transfer to Chilton. We ate we talked, he bought me this t-shirt and he kissed me on the cheek. I don't know maybe if he would have stayed the entire time things would have been different but his trip was cut short and Logan stepped in. Mom, I have known Logan forever, you know Logan, he is a good guy." Rory sighed.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, really looked. She was becoming a woman no matter if she wanted her to grow up or not and in such a short time she would be at Harvard.

"Do you want birth control?" Lorelai conceded.

"I think it wise, I mean I may really like Logan but I don't think we need an children changing our lives anytime soon. I am not saying getting birth control will send me right to his bed, I am just saying if we lose our heads, we should have all our bases covered." Rory looked at her mom hopefully.

"OK kid, I'll make an appointment with your doctor and we will get this taken care of. Any preference?" She felt herself cringe.

"Actually, the nurse who came to talk with us said IUD was best because it can be non-hormonal and you never have the opportunity to forget it. Plus it protects for five years and is easily reversible." Rory knew this wasn't an easy topic for her mom, but she was glad to discuss it.

"If that's what you want…just warn me OK, if you can, give me a heads up you are getting close? We can talk about it. I don't want you to think you can't talk to me about these things.

"Mom, how did you get that pamphlet? It was in my bedside table." Rory looked at her mom and her mom looked nervous.

" lookedingyourroomIwaslookingforyourpillsandIwasgoingtoconfrontyouwiththem." She rushed out in one breath.

"I see, you didn't trust me? You did exactly what grandma would do, you snooped. Now it's my turn to be disappointed. I haven't lied to you, sure I forgot to tell you about Finn, but you never want to hear about my summers, breaks or trips. I hate not being able to tell you about what I do when I am with the grandparents and my friends. I have to lie by omission, not that I am doing anything wrong, but I did join the DAR, but that was just so I could have access to the genealogy room for a project. I hate that you hate that side of my life so much you pretend it doesn't exist and are you even going to be there for my debut? I asked dad and he is thrilled." Rory looked at her mom expectantly.

"You really like it there? You are DAR and you like it?" Lorelai was taken aback. "Kid you are nothing like me sometimes. My mother has begged me again and again to join if only so I can network."

"It's OK mom, I know your experience was different, and I get it. You wanted to work for all you have and look what you have accomplished. I work for what I have, it's just different. I get straight A's am on the paper; I am volunteering for head start and even going for spring queen. Some of it may be frivolous, but that is what makes life fun, silly stories to make the bad days easier." She enthused.

Lorelai contemplated what her daughter had said, she really liked living in society. "Kid, do you wish I had stayed there, let you grow up there all the time and not just on breaks? Did you hate growing up in a shed when all your friends had real homes?"

"Mom, NO, never think that. Do I love staying with my grandparents and having time with my friends outside of school? Absolutely, but I loved having a mom who was brave and strong and the shed may have been small, but it was home mom. Anywhere you are is always home. You gave me perspective and because of that I was able to share it with my friends. It is because of you we all do so many volunteer projects, we want to give back, help people who don't have it as well off as we do, heck even as well off as living in a shed behind an Inn. I will never really be a spoiled socialite and neither are my friends, because we have and respect you." Rory noted her mom's misty eyes and pulled her into a comforting hug.

The two Lorelai's held each other for a moment allowing the intensity of the conversation pass away.

"OK, enough serious talk, let's get dinner at Luke's and then grab some candy and watch Willy Wonka and Pippi!" Lorelai got up grabbed her jacket and purse and pulled Rory along behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: I am so happy with the response, reviews and following of this worl. Thank You All!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand8

 **Chapter 8 – The Other Talk**

It had been over a month since Rory and Lorelai had had the sex talk and Rory had been fit with an IUD, she and Logan had been getting closer and everyone who saw them presumed they were doing 'it'. They were always in close proximity, his hand on her back, her hand on his leg. Always it seemed a part of them was touching. If they had the same class and had a test they sat on opposite sides of the room so they weren't distracted by each other. Every bit of their relationship was getting more intense.

"Hey girlie! Looks like you got kissed and more before getting accepted to Yale!" Steph cornered her in the girls bathroom.

Rory blushed, "Well sure we kiss and, you know, do stuff, but that's it no 'more' I am still a Mary."

Steph looked at her unbelieving, "You mean you guys are that touchy feely and still have yet to do the deed?"

"We are waiting, you know taking things slow." Rory looked around nervously, hoping the stalls were empty.

"Don't worry girlie, I totes checked before I started, wouldn't want Logan's rep ruined." She winked and Rory relaxed.

"I know we have been together for 6 months now and I even got an IUD, I just don't know if I am ready and he is OK with that, I think." Rory said that last part almost doubtfully.

"You think? Haven't you guys, you know, had the talk?" Steph was perched on the sink her legs swinging lazily.

"Yes, no, kinda, I mean we get a little ahead of ourselves and we stop, take a break, talk a little then the cycle repeats. It feels weird to sit him down and talk about it. What do I say, 'Hey Logan got a minute, I got an IUD and thought we should see where we are on the actually having sex thing.' It just seems so unromantic, mechanical you know. How did you and Tristan talk about it." She looked at her friend while leaning against a stall.

"We haven't I was hoping to gain some knowledge from you. I figured with the way you and Logan are always all over each other you had to be going at it like rabbits." She scoffed. "Look at us two virgins trying to get sex tips from each other, pathetic."

The girls laughed and exited the restroom to join the rest of their friends for lunch. The conversation they had played heavily in Rory's head for the remainder of the day.

"Mom, you home?" She waited and didn't hear any reply. She dumped her stuff in her room, changed to jeans and a sweatshirt then went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, where she found a note.

 _"Sorry sweets, duty calls, I will be at the Inn all night, there is money under the monkey lamp, try not to overstudy and get some junk food. Love ya!_

Yup, that was typical of her mom, weird notes and a smiley face. She leaned on the counter, she had really wanted to talk to her mom first, but that wasn't an option, so she picked up the phone.

"Mom's out 'til late tonight want to come over?" She said by way of greeting.

"Ace, you are asking your boyfriend of many months if he wants to come over to your unchaperoned house. You are joking right? I'll be there in twenty." She heard him laugh as the line went dead.

Well that was easy, now I just hope we can keep our distance long enough to have that talk. She decided to order Chinese and grabbed more coffee plopping down in front of the TV with her math homework and was so caught up in it she didn't notice her boyfriend come in carrying the takeout she had ordered.

"Ace, I have told you, the door really should be locked when you are home alone, anyone can just walk in. That's not safe babe." He set the food down and pulled her off the floor and into his arms for a hug and deep kiss.

She pulled away and took a deep breath, "Logan, we have to talk."

He looked at her surprised, "Ace - if you are breaking up with me, that kiss was so misleading."

"Logan sit down please, this is serious." She indicated the sofa and moved the food to the kitchen. "Talk first, eat first or try to talk and eat together?" She called out as she unloaded the bag.

"We can do both, by the weight of that bag you are hungry and I recall that means a serious talk." He remembered when her grandfather had been sick awhile back and he had never seen her eat more, she even ate the salad he bought.

She brought in a tray with the various containers, chopsticks, soy sauce and plates, they piled their plates high and sat cross legged at the coffee table to eat. She had eaten two crab rangoons and an eggroll and he was looking at her concerned.

"Ace, what's up, is everyone OK, you haven't eaten that fast since your grandpa was sick?" He began.

She carefully chewed the orange chicken she had popped into her mouth then swallowed, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about" she paused and bit her lip then ate a few more pieces of chicken and absently ate three pieces of broccoli.

"About..." He prompted and she took a swig of her soda.

"Whendoyouexpectustohavesex?" She spoke quickly and her tone was soft if he hadn't been listening so carefully and used to her evasive manner of speaking he would have missed it.

He let out a deep breath, and chewed on some pepper beef then swallowed, "Whenever you are ready, and I can tell by the way you said that you aren't ready. I love you Ace, I never want you to feel uncomfortable, pressured or as if I only want to have sex with you. In all the time we have been together have I ever made you feel rushed or used?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, she took a moment to compose herself, "you LOVE me? Did you really just say you LOVE me, like you are in LOVE with ME?!"

Logan considered what he had just said and yeah he had said he loved her, and yeah he did, "Yes Ace, I LOVE you, I love the way you study, and laugh, banter with your mom, are completely harassed if someone offers you fruit, but really love it anyway. I know you enjoy salads and rainy days and that although your mom can smell snow you can tell that rain is on the way. I LOVE YOU Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III. Now I am seventeen and I am not without experience with the fairer sex, but I have never loved any girl before and I feel in my being that I LOVE you. So yeah, I will wait until you are ready, until you are comfortable and until you want me as badly as I want you, because I LOVE YOU!

Rory had stood during his talk and was now pulling him up to meet her, she threw her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you, I LOVE you too, Logan Elias Huntzberger the only, you are my heart and I love the way you joke, how you treat our friends with such respect, how you are the first guy in line to open a door. You are kind, generous and so smart, and I LOVE you!"

She punctuated it with a kiss and soon they found themselves entangled on the couch in a heated makeout session. After a while they slowed and kisses became softer, less urgent and even comfortable. She lay her head on his chest.

"So this is Love, I think I am going to like being in love with you." She kissed his chest and arranged herself to get off of him.

She returned to her side of the table and began to eat again, her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen with their kisses, he even noticed a love bite on her shoulder where her neck and shoulder joined, he hadn't meant to do that it would piss the hell out of Lorelai, but he liked it there just the same, it meant she was his, she trusted him enough to be that close. They finished their meal in silent contemplation.

"Logan" she said as they packed up what was left over.

"Yeah Ace" He said as he handed her containers to place in the fridge.

"Spring Break, let's go to Fiji, your parents have a place there right?" She said closing the door and moving to make fresh coffee.

He watched her, the motions were smooth but calculated, "Yeah, Fiji is great for spring break the guys will love it."

"No guys, just you and me. I want the first time we make love to be in the most beautiful place I can think of and that means Fiji.

His heart raced and his hands felt sweaty, "You want me to make love to you, over spring break in Fiji?"

She turned and faced him, "I'm not afraid anymore, I love you, I am protected, you would never hurt me. So yes, I want you to take me to Fiji and do with me what you will." She had her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him for all he was worth.

"You aren't afraid, you were afraid, of what and how are you protected?" He held her by the waist and looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Logan, every girl is afraid of sex the first time, that's why so many get drunk, we are afraid of the pain and what if the boy is a jerk and she was just a conquest she just gave herself, her deepest self to someone who really didn't want more than sex. I always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved who loved me as much, I just now thought of Fiji because the idea of being in a tropical paradise naked in your bed really appeals to me. As for protection, we will still need a condom for assurity, but I have an IUD so that's covered. How does that sound to you, I mean I know the break is a few weeks away but it's not terrible, we have finals and the spring fling and..." She was quieted when his lips crashed to hers.

They stopped and he held her close then pulled back with his hands still on her waist, "Did we really just plan to have sex in Fiji over spring break?" He was incredulous.

"Uh huh and I am really excited about it, I will leave the details to you but I am so ready for this step, with you. I love you." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly only stopping when the timer indicating coffee was done chimed.

She poured them each a cup and they sat on the dining table.

"Did you need help with that math I interrupted?" He asked then took a sip of the rich brew.

"No, I am almost finished; it's not due 'til Friday anyway. You need help with anything, I know you have that Shakespeare essay, I can proof it for you." She was calm and grinning at him, "You know Logan, that could be our code, Fiji, then you will know exactly what I mean.

"What do you mean code? I thought I was taking you to Fiji for your first time." He looked at her bewildered.

"Well if I want to before we go, you will know and after Fiji when I am in the mood..." He caught on and pulled her off the chair and on to his lap.

"What if I am in a Fiji mood, can I ask?" He said with a wolfish leer.

"You may ask, but I reserve the right to decline." She snuggled into his neck. "I Love you and I can't wait to go to Fiji with you."

He held her and stroked her hair, "Me too Ace, Fiji will never be the same again."


	9. Chapter 9

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 9 – Parents Just Don't Understand**

Rory was packing up for spring break as usual, she had already alerted he Grandmother Hayden that she would be spending part of the break In Fiji, she just left out the alone with Logan part. She was packing 3 bathing suits and had just finished with her list recheck as her mom came in.

"Rory, you home!" Lorelai singsonged out.

"Yeah mom, just finished packing." She called back in reply.

"Packing? Where are you going?" She looked at her confused.

"I am going to my Hayden grandparents for spring break as usual." Rory looked at her mom curiously.

"But we have a house now, what about the spring carnival? You could be Taylor's Ice Cream Princess in the parade." Lorelai enthused.

"But mom, I already confirmed with grandma Francine, it would be rude of me not to go and she already feels like I spend more time with the Gilmore's than them. They have plans I was going to a rare book auction hosted by HPG, it is important." Rory felt herself panic and saw Fiji sailing away.

"HPG isn't that Logan's family? So you really just want to have a fancy party date with Logan." Lorelai stood hands on hips.

"God mom, what is wrong with you, Logan and I are together have been since August and it's April now, I don't see us not dating anytime soon. Even if I stayed here he would still be my boyfriend. Like I said though I already made arrangements with the Hayden's and we have plans." Rory was becoming a bit annoyed.

"The deal was they get you for vacations and breaks until I have a home, I have a home, you stay put." Lorelai stated.

"Mom, I am already seventeen, next year I'll be eighteen and then I am off to college where I don't need any permission to vacation anywhere and with anyone I want. Like I said I already committed to grandma Hayden and I intend to keep my promise. This week is all planned, if you were not going to let me go you should have said something at Christmas when grandma and I made this plan. You never cared about my vacations and breaks before, and it's not like you will be here anyway. Why can't I just go?" Rory was exasperated.

"What do you mean I don't care, of course I care I only let you go so I could work extra shifts, so I could get a promotion, so I could get you a house, a home to live in. Don't you understand, I did this all for you?!" Lorelai was ranting.

"I appreciate it really I do, but I have plans, plans that were made months ago and you can't change them with a tantrum. I'm going to go now; I promised I would be in time for supper. I have to get going." Rory turned and grabbed her bag, she only need a few items she still kept stuff at each grandparents house, and stormed out to her car.

She was driving angry, she had just had a fight with her mom, she was beside herself how could her mom be so selfish, so stubborn.

She pulled into the Hayden driveway and put her car in park, she handed her keys to the waiting staff member and stormed into the house and up to her room. There she fell into her bed and screamed into her pillow. She slapped the bed and kicked her legs and just let all the pent up rage pour out of her. She was just calming down when she heard a gentle rapping on the door frame of her room.

"Rory, are you OK, Esmeralda said you seemed upset, you just handed off your keys and ran up here. That is so not like you. Tell me what happened." Francine sat on the bed and turned towards her and Rory readjusted so her head was on her lap.

Francine began to stroke her hair, she hadn't seen Rory upset in a very long time, she was such an even tempered girl. Rory relished her grandmothers gentle touch and allowed it to soothe her and she closed her eyes and just let the mere presence of someone who loved her so envelope her.

"I'm sorry grandma, and I will apologize to whomever I was rude to, I didn't mean to act spoiled, I just needed to let it out." Rory explained after turning around and sitting across from her.

"It's OK, there is no harm done, it is their job to park the car and bring in your bags, it is just so rare that you behave like that. What happened? Is it Logan?" She looked at her with great sincerity.

"No Logan and I are great, it's mom, she tried to stop me from coming even though we have had plans for months, she said I wasn't supposed to come because we had a house and once we had a house I was to stay in it. She doesn't understand how much I love visiting with you or the Gilmores and how much it means to me to be here or there, she is so jaded against how she grew up she thinks that now she has a real house I should be happy to be away from you and the society events, ladies of the DAR all of it. She doesn't see that I actually like it. I enjoyed being a Deb and all of the perks of being in the DAR. I just left, we were arguing and I grabbed my bag and left. We have plans grandma, since December, we have plans, she knew it and she still picked a fight with me." Rory's head fell forward pushing her face in the pillow on her lap and tried not to scream. She sat upright again and looked at her stunned grandmother.

"I am so sorry she did that, but I am happy you are here. I am also happy to know you enjoy our events and being part of our world. Did you tell her about Yale?" She patted the girl's hand.

"No, I haven't dared, she is going to be so mad I applied to Yale, and that I got early entry. I know you and grandpa as well as the Gilmore's are proud, but I know she won't be, she'll just be mad. It seems all she is anymore is angry with me because I am continuing my life. Sure I love that we finally have a real house, but I always had homes with you and the Gilmore's. She doesn't see it. She refused to ever talk about my vacations and breaks as if they never happened. How do I tell her that after winter break in my senior year I am going to Yale? She is going to flip. I mean I know I will be eighteen and it is my choice, but she isn't going to like it one bit."

"Not telling her will only make things worse, didn't she know you used summer classes to get ahead? She knows nothing of your time away?" Francine was surprised the girls always seemed so close.

"She acts like I never left, it's odd really and she barely tolerates my Chilton friends. She is just so harsh on people who have been nothing but kind to me. I am sometimes afraid to talk to her because she will blow up. Then all of a sudden she is calm and happy and let's have a sugar coma. She still thinks I like daisies and won't eat vegetables or pate, I love pate." Rory was exasperated.

"I happen to know you don't love pate, you tolerate it like we all do, but at least you refrain from making faces." Francine attempted some humor to lighten the mood."I will tell you what, your grandfather is out of town tonight so since it is just us girls why not call Stephanie and the girls and have them come over for some serious bucking up, hmm?"

Rory leaned over and wrapped her grandmother in a warm hug, "You are the best grandma, I think that is just what the doctor ordered. I'll make the calls and can you have cook make lasagna rolls and Caesar salad with molten brownies for dessert."

"Of course dear, you should also take a nice soak, it is better for relieving tension than screaming into your pillow and beating up your bed." Francine winked at her and Rory nodded.

"Thanks grandma that is a great idea." Francine left closing the door behind her and Rory called Steph who agreed that a soak was in order and said she would call everyone else.

Rory grabbed a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt that used to be Logan's and went to her bathroom to draw a nice bath to soak, she added lavender salts and just sunk in and let the water carry her cares away.

Someone knocking on her bathroom door roused her from her half sleep.

"Ror did you fall asleep in there, the water must be ice it's been at least an hour since you called." Steph called from her side of the door.

"Be out in a minute!" She called in reply then flipped the plug and grabbed a towel to quickly dry and dress.

She emerged looking fresh and pink, "You know my tub has a heater to keep the bath warm, I could die in there happily in my perfectly warm bath. Who all is here?"

"Well I called Grandma after getting off the phone and she agreed, reluctantly, to let the boys come too, so everyone is here. You might want to rethink the t-shirt though, she may get the wrong idea seeing you in Logan's clothes. She might even put the kibosh on Fiji." Steph nudged her shoulder.

Rory stepped into her closet and changed into a 'Francine approved' top, "Better?"

"Much, now let's get down there, that lasagna smells amazing! My mom so has to get an Italian chef again or at least one that doesn't use bottled sauce. " The girls exited her room and joined the others in the lounge.

"Rory, there you are, I am glad you took my advice and had a soak, you certainly look refreshed." Francine enthused hugging her tightly.

"I feel refreshed grandma, and thank you for letting the boys come too, they are always entertaining." She hugged her grandmother again and ignored Logan's quirked brow and salacious smirk.

"We aim to please and if entertainment is what you need I am sure Finn here can reenact 'Istar' for you." He patted his shoulder in good humor and handed him his spiked coke.

The group chatted and retired to the dining room when diner was served they adored the feisty Esmeralda and her lasagna rolls were the absolute best thing ever. She was in a particularly fun mood tonight and actually made the salad tableside. After serving the salad she left to let them enjoy and banter. Francine looked around the room and was happy, she had her granddaughter who loved her, and her friends who loved her granddaughter and treated herself and her husband as well as the staff with respect. They were a wonderful group of youths. She just couldn't understand how Lorelai could be so against what made her daughter so obviously happy. The brownie was served and Francine excused herself from the group knowing their giggles and movie choices would not be her own.

The group headed into the entertainment room and decided on a movie marathon of their favorite Christmas film 'Die Hard' Rory popped the DVD in and plopped herself on Logan's lap snuggling into his chest as the movie began.

"Yippiee Ki-yay!" the group cheered and the film mocking time was officially began.

They didn't make it through the third film and Francine observed the scene before her, Rory was curled up on Logan's chest while he held her firmly but gently in place, Paris and Colin were spooning on the floor, Tristan and Stephanie had commandeered a chair and Finn was cozy with the lovely Rosemary. She knew she should be more forbidding, but the love these children had for each other moved her heart. Young love could be fickle, but she saw a steadfastness in them. She leaned on the door jamb and let her mind sift through memories of her granddaughter and her friends. She was so grateful for the vacations, so very grateful to have her granddaughter safe in her home. She shut off the TV and covered each sleeping pair with a light blanket then turned out the light and left them asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: Thank yow all for following, favoriiting and reviewing, I really appreciate it!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 10 – What Happens in Fiji**

Logan couldn't believe it, he was nervous, his palms were sweaty and he was feeling jittery. Sure knew the mechanics of sex, he had done it before, but this was Rory. He wanted to do something special for her. This was more than a random hook up, he loved this girl. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway at all. The girls he had been with were already not virgins, they knew the score. He had never slept with a virgin, would she hate him after, would she regret everything. He couldn't really talk to anyone about this, he could imagine a talk with his dad, 'so dad, you know Rory and I are going to Fiji right? Well she is a virgin and wants to correct that there, any helpful tips?' That would go over like a lead balloon. He couldn't really talk to his friends, they all thought they were at it already, Rory never corrected them so he just let them think what they thought too. He stepped up to the Hayden door, a door he had been through a myriad of times and felt guilty for knowing what he and she would be up to on this vacation. If the Hayden's knew would they hate him? What about the Gilmore's, they had been so proud of them as they danced at her debut, could he betray their trust like this? He made his way up to her room and helped her close her bags.

"Really Ace, you need two bags for four days and three nights in Fiji?" He chuckled as he carried them down the stairs.

Francine spied them as they reached the landing, "Oh good you haven't left yet. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah grandma, I think I have all the bases covered including the dress for the festival and I have the books for the orphanage pre-packed in my room for shipping." She went over to her and gave her a hug, "Thanks for letting me cut my time with you short so Logan and I could do this."

"Of course, you young people are so generous with your time, it's good you get a little for yourselves as well. I am sure Shira and Mitchum will enjoy showing you around." Francine was positively glowing, the Huntzberger's were taking the pair to Fiji, they must approve the match, Emily was over the moon.

Logan gave her a hug as well and retrieved the bags, "Well, we better get going, family jet or not schedules must be kept."

He piled the cases in the trunk and back seat then slipped into the driver side.

"Your parents are coming with us?" Rory said agast.

"News to me Ace, I told them I was taking you so you could see the festival, they thought it was a great idea. I had no idea they intended to come." Logan sighed and drove towards the airfield.

The two barely spoke the entirety of the way both of their minds awhirl with the news of their escort. They arrived at the strip as a familiar town car pulled in behind them. They reached for each other's hand in solidarity and then exited the vehicle, Logan pulled her case from the rear seat and his and hers from the trunk.

"Mom, Dad, we didn't know you were joining us." Logan tried to be nonchalant as he approached and kissed his mother's cheek and shook his father's hand.

"Well when the Hayden's thanked us for taking Rory to Fiji, we were surprised as well." He gave his son a knowing grin. "Couldn't make liars of you both, so we cleared our calendars and here we are."

Shira beamed, "Won't this be fun, the four of us enjoying the culture and beauty of Fiji as a family. You are practically family Rory, I hope you know that."

Their bags were loaded on the plane and the foursome settled ackwardly it was going to be a long 30 hours, Rory retrieved her book and offered her bag to Logan to pick, the older couple smiled knowingly and played cards.

Rory and Logan were dosing on each other and Shira and Mitchum were watching and speaking in hushed tones.

"They are very serious; do you think they are intimate? Should we let them share a room?" Shira looked to her husband for guidance.

"I caught him researching off campus apartments and he is hardly without her, I think it's serious, but separate rooms until they move in together, we have to keep appearances." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom at the rear of the plane.

The foursome entered the lovely waterfront bungalow, Shira wrapped her arm around Rory's, "This is going to be so much fun, Mitch and I haven't been here in ages. We called ahead and had rooms made up for each of you, Rory you will love the canopies they are beautiful and practical they keep the bugs away." She whispered the last part as if it were a huge secret.

Rory inwardly groaned, what was supposed to be the most romantic days and nights of her life and she was spending it with her boyfriend's parents, perfect. She had never really spent much time with the Huntzberger's so she decided to just make the best of it. They had waited this long, they could wait for a little bit more.

It turned out to be a fun vacation, she enjoyed shopping with Shira, she could be quite a hoot, and Mitchum, she had never seen him relaxed her mind reeled at the sight of him dancing with the natives in the parade. The return flight was a bit more animated and seemed to go faster after the time they all spent getting to really know one another.

It wasn't the trip they had planned, but as the saying goes, 'plan your plans not your results', and all in all the results had been just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 11 - Yale! You got into YALE!**

Rory was excited after her trip to Fiji and many talks with Mitchum and Shira, she had decided it was time to tell her mom the 'good' news. She would still participate in the graduation as valedictorian none the less, but after winter break she would begin her first year at Yale. She bounded into her house sun kissed and cheerful.

"Mom, I'm home!" She took her bag to her room and dug through it to get the t-shirt and hand painted spoon with a picture of a palm tree on it. She looked around and found a note.

 _Sorry I missed you sweetie, huge drama at the Inn. I will be home as soon as I can. Love You!_

Rory sighed and plopped on to the couch tossing the gifts onto the coffee table and flipping her phone to call Logan. She listened to it ring and was happy when he picked up.

"She's not here, she complains that I go to the grandparents and hang out with you, but we make plans and I have to put up with her flaking on me again and again." She finally stopped to breathe.

"Ace, calm down baby, I can be there in a few, want me to come down?" Logan soothed.

"But I just left you, you need to unpack, and shower and rest and get ready for school tomorrow, it would be completely selfish and wrong." She pouted.

"I am on my way." He ended the call with no room for argument and headed out to his car.

While he was driving he thought about how nice the vacation had been, he had got to know his parents, they actually took time to intrude on his vacation with his girlfriend. Sure they had blown their plans, but it was still really nice, he never fished with his father as a child and taking the half day trip was an experience he would never forget. He also noticed how close his mom and Rory had become, his girlfriend was something else. He was pulling up to the house just as Lorelai was parking.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here? Aren't you sick of her yet?" She joked.

"Never Lorelai, she is always a wonder that one. She called me, you weren't here and she didn't want to be alone." He explained and Lorelai quirked her brow.

"Well we might as well go in and see what she was so excited to share that she was even desperate to have you here." She lead him up the stairs and into the house where she saw Rory seated on the couch staring at a blank TV screen looking frustrated.

She sat down beside her, "Hey hon, what's wrong? Look who I found outside."

Logan sat on her other side and she made no move to get close to either of them.

She stood up and faced them, "Mom, I am going to Yale, I got early admission and I start in January, Logan is starting then too. Also I am class valedictorian and will still participate in the Chilton graduation in May. Oh, and I brought you these from Fiji, Logan and his parents took me for the festival." She held the shirt and spoon in her hands out to a stunned Lorelai.

"Yale, valedictorian, Fiji – wow kid are you engaged too? Any other bombs you want to drop. I can't believe this, it is supposed to be Harvard, and early entry - what is that all about; you can't wait to get out of here? I mean it kid, what am I supposed to do with all of this? "Lorelai just stared at her and Logan got up to take the gifts from her hands setting them back on the table and give her a hug in support.

"Mom, what difference does it make, you work all the time, I am here alone all the time, at least at grandma's, either of them, I am never alone. It sucks to keep coming in to an empty house mom. I know you worked hard for this, but guess what so did I. I took summer courses and worked with so many groups to make myself stand out and make me what Yale was looking for. I applied to Harvard but didn't get early entry, just regular admission same with Princeton and I am sure the fact that both my grandfathers attended Yale was a small boost as well. I wanted you to be proud of me mom, see all I accomplished while you were working hard so was I. I was working on making my dreams come true and part of that dream is Yale." She held tightly to Logan's hand as she ranted and he extracted his hand to get her a glass of water to hopefully calm her down. Without Logan beside her she collapsed into the wingback chair.

Logan returned and handed her the glass of water and the stunned silent Lorelai a cup of coffee. She took it gratefully and stared into its black depths.

"You really like that life don't you kid? I should have never let you go there; I should have figured a way to keep you with me every minute. You are right; I really don't know you as well as I thought I did." She sighed heavily. "You got early admission to Yale, wow kid, you too Logan, good job. I wish you all the best really." She rose from the couch and headed to the stairs, "I'm tired, and I am going to turn in, thanks for the gifts and Logan, thank you for being there for her." She walked dejectedly up the stairs.

Rory leaned into Logan who was perched on the arm of the chair. "Hungry babe, want to go to Luke's or someplace in Hartford? I'm sure either of the grandparents would let you crash if you want." He rubbed her back gently.

"I'll sleep here tonight maybe the morning will be better, Luke's, I need a burger." She rose and he took her hand and they walked out into the early night air.

Rory awoke to a still and quiet house; coffee had not even been made. She traipsed to the bathroom and proceeded to shower and get ready for the day ahead. She noticed the t-shirt and spoon were no longer on the table and sighed. She locked up and drove the short way to Luke's for coffee before school.

"Luke' coffee me and can I get maple syrup pancakes, sausage and a donut to go? I am running late." It was a pretty usual order on Mondays; she liked the syrup baked into the pancake so she could wrap it around the sausage and not get sticky while she drove.

Luke nodded, poured her coffee and put her order in. "So Yale huh, did you have to spring it on her like that? She is heartbroken kid."

"Luke, she never is home, I have no time to talk to her. I get it she is a manger and super busy, but if she wants me to be home than she needs to be there sometimes too. Did she also tell you I was valedictorian? Was she at least proud of that?" Rory looked at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes was as bad as that in her mom's.

"Yeah kid, she was proud of that, it is the Yale thing that disappointed her. She wanted more for you than the DAR, you know that and now it seems to her you are working for your MRS and not your own life." Luke stepped asides to grab her boxed breakfast and set it in front of her and handed her a large go cup of coffee.

She paid and leaned in kissing his cheek to his surprise, "Thanks Luke, you are the best you know that." She hopped off the stool, grabbed her coffee and breakfast and headed out to school.

She pulled into her spot at school and proceeded to wrap her first sausage when someone tapped her window. She rolled it down and took a bite of her breakfast.

"Hey Ace, good to see you are eating, things go better this morning?" Logan bent into her window and kissed her cheek.

She swallowed and indicated he should get in. He picked up her breakfast box and sat in the passenger seat holding it and waiting for her to finish before pursuing further questions. She ate quickly and offered him one which he accepted and they shared the coffee. Once the meal was completed she leaned in and kissed him.

"She was gone when I woke up, she must have complained to Luke because he relayed how disappointed she was about Yale, at least she is happy I am valedictorian. Ready to start the day?" Logan leered at her and shook his head in the negative.

"Let's go somewhere, blow off steam, school will be here tomorrow, our grades and attendance are otherwise exemplary, come out and play with me Rory, lets skip." He took the empty food and coffee containers and set them on the floor of the back seat and pulled her onto his lap. "What can it hurt, we take one day, in the scheme of things it's nothing. You are always about the rules I say a day like this, and the mood you are in you deserve to escape for a day. What do you say?"

"I'd say yes, but you forget we have the Chem test and it is 25% of our grade." She kissed him and allowed it to escalate a bit. "We can spend all of Saturday together; this week is a no go." 

He sighed against her and kissed her sweetly pushing her back to the other side so she could exit the car.

"How did I fall for such a straight laced girl?" He chuckled and retrieved the trash from her car depositing it in the receptacle as they entered the building his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Cold and Comfort**

Rory came home to an empty house Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, Lorelai was there Thursday and Friday but refused to speak to her. She also noticed all the Harvard regalia had been removed and the walls left tragically bare, even the daisy pictures had been removed, her room looked sad. This move had been the proverbial straw; she packed a bag, left a note and went to her Hayden grandparents, not even wanting to see her mother's portrait right now. She parked and when she went in the house was eerily quiet, then she remembered that both grandparents would be out of town this weekend for a golf tournament in Pebble Beach. She sighed at the irony and realized the staff had probably already all gone home and she trudged up to her room and called Logan.

"So all week she freezes me out, then I go to my room and all the Harvard stuff is gone, there is nothing on my walls, not even the stupid daisy picture and I can't take it anymore so I get to the Hayden house for tea and sympathy only to remember both grandparents are in Pebble Beach until Wednesday and I am here alone without even staff. I am sure they will be back in the morning, this house must be maintained, but I am here and alone." She rattled off as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too Ace, does that mean you want me to come keep you company? Should I call the others, we can make it a game night." He offered.

"No, just you, we can watch a movie, order pizza and talk about our plans for Yale, it would just bore the others." She countered.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be over in a few."

The call ended and Rory looked around at her room. Her desk sported a picture of her and Logan in a silver frame, it was one of them in Fiji and he was standing behind her arms wrapped protectively around her. Even in the picture you could see how happy they are. She looked at the art work on her walls, nicely framed prints she had picked last summer from their visit to the MOMA, one was a copy of Van Gogh's 'Café Terrace at Night' and the other was 'Girl in White' her grandmother had asked her why that one and she had replied it told a story and one day she would write it. Her grandmother thought it was a lovely idea and had the framed prints shipped and installed by the time they returned. She picked up a photo album, one of many, this just happened to be the summer she spent in a cast, that's what she got for trying to learn a sport, stupid skateboard. He was so quiet she didn't hear him come in.

"Hey Ace" He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I left the pizza in the entertainment room, ready to eat?"

"Wow, I must really have been out of it if you had time to pick up a pizza. Please tell me you got Harry's?" She batted her lashes at him.

"Would I bring you anything less? I pilfered a couple of beers too, well I bribed a guy, but we have beer with dinner. Let's go." He set the album she had been holding down and led her back down the stairs to the waiting meal.

They sat and enjoyed the pizza while 'The Fifth Element' played in the background, they chatted about Yale and their holiday plans and he tried to keep her mind off her mother. It worked mostly. She sipped on her beer, a nice Sam Adams and when they finished she leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly.

"Logan, have you received your dorm assignment yet, I am hoping we aren't too far apart." Her head lolled back and she could barely see his chin.

He adjusted her and they were facing each other cross legged, "About that, I was thinking we could get a place off campus, an apartment. It would be nicer, no weird roommates and we would have built in study buddies, what do you think?"

"Logan, we still haven't even slept together, do you think that wise?" She had an odd look to her.

"Ace, this isn't about sex, it's about convenience, I was looking at a two bedroom, and I am not looking to pressure you. I just thought it might be better, you know safer. We come from some pretty high profile families and we should have a doorman, you know." He reached out and took her hands in his. "Ace, you are it for me, I love you, and you know I love you. I just want to protect you, the thought of you being in a dorm room with strangers and the possibility of any bad thing happening to you that worries me. Let me do this. Let me get us a nice place to live while we go to school."

"It would be better, safer, but, I don't think our families will approve, you know proprieties and all, and it is not proper that an unwed couple, especially of our age, live together and are unrelated." She flustered.

"Rory, I spoke to my parents, and both sets of your grandparents, and I already got their approval. They understand that I want to protect and care for you." He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"Ok, if they all approve, we can live together. I Love you Logan and I Love that you take care of me." She snuggled into him sleepy.

"Hey Ace, let's get you upstairs and to bed." He helped her to stand and took her up to her room tucking her into her bed; he kissed her goodnight and left to return to his home.


	13. Chapter 13

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: WOW! Response is amazing, i hope I don't disapoint, this has been so fun to write I can only hop you all continue to enjoy!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 13 – Reality Speaks

Rory awoke to an empty looming house, she had never been alone in either of her grandparent's homes and it felt odd. She showered and dressed then went downstairs to find her lovely boyfriend with coffee and breakfast on the table waiting for her.

"How long have you been here?" She said leaning in to kiss him and grabbed a coffee, pastry and sat down in the chair to his left.

"Not long, I realized you would be waking up alone and I know how you hate that, so I came over to be company. You were right the staff is here, that's how everything is ready, I just told Esmeralda you were here and she whipped this up." Logan placed his hand on her knee, "What is your plan for today, need company?"

"Maybe later, I was going to go home today and try to talk to my mother again and I want to let her know you and I will be living together, I think that after I will be back here until after winter break and we are moving to Yale. I will call when I know. At least I won't need to pack, I mean I have everything I need between the Hayden's and the Gilmores and anything I don't have they will get me. It's not ideal, but I think she needs to realize this is my life and my dream. "She finished her breakfast and kissed him goodbye then began the drive back to Stars Hollow.

"Mom, I'm home, are you here?" She walked into the house and looked around for her mom, there wasn't even a note indicating where she had gone.

She went upstairs and then finally looked in her room, the walls were still bare, she sighed. She would try the Inn. She drove to the Inn and found her mother's car was there and she hoped she could find a moment to talk. She found her mother in the kitchen with Sookie.

"Mom, can we talk, maybe take a little walk around the grounds?" Lorelai nodded but the hurt was evident in her eyes.

"You really like the society life don't you? You want nothing to do with the life I tried to build for you here. I can't believe you start Yale in January and all of it. Why didn't you discuss this with me before?" Lorelai started right off.

"Is that why you stripped my room, to punish me for Yale and liking society? Do you hate me now because I have a society boyfriend, will attend Yale and don't really mind the parties and rules?" Rory was stopped by the willow tree and looking at her mother shocked and scared.

"Oh, babe I don't hate you, I took down the Harvard stuff and the other things so you could put up what you want, even if it is Yale. Your room should be yours, you will be 18 soon and I had no right to presume, you just disappeared before we could talk." Lorelai pulled her into a hug, "Where did you go anyway?"

"I went to the Hayden's, I was so mad I didn't even want to deal with the Gilmore's. It wasn't what I expected; I forgot they were out of town so the place was empty. Logan came over though and we had pizza, talked and made some Yale decisions. You probably won't like this, but Logan and I will be living off campus together, before you ask it is not that kind of 'living together' we still don't sleep together. He will just be sharing the apartment so we are both safer." Rory braced herself for the anger.

"Your grandparents must really trust the both of you if they agreed to that. I don't hate you, I just worry you will lose yourself, become a Stepford wife, DAR member with no life of your own. I wanted you to have your own life and now it looks like you will only be a shadow in Logan's." She held her daughter by the shoulders looking at her with deep concern.

"Mom, you have no idea what you are talking about, see this is the problem with me not being allowed to talk you about the time I spend away, I can't even bring pictures. You think you know, but you have no clue. Remember when in 8th grade I told you I went to Haiti and you rolled your eyes and wouldn't speak of it? Well we went to help build a wind farm and help a village get clean drinking water and energy. Then in 9th grade we went to Wyoming, that was with 'Habitat for Humanity' we helped build homes, I mean saws and hammers and lifting in walls, the whole nine. Sure we went to 'Disney World' after, we are kids, we deserve a reward for hard work, but we all work mom. We all work hard because you taught us nothing is free and with wealth comes responsibility. I love that my life can provide for others, so do all my friends. It isn't all fun and games; we work hard, study hard and try to make a real difference. Does that really sound so bad? Sure I know Vera Wang and she made my coming out dress, but did you know I connected her with 'Make a Wish' and she donated dresses worth more than mine so dying brides could have the most beautiful day of their life and families would have the best memory of that day? I am not a spoiled selfish kid and you know you never once asked what I was studying at Yale, never once. It hurts mom that you think so lowly of me and my friends and family, it hurts a lot." Rory kissed her mother's cheek and walked back to the Inn leaving a stunned Lorelai behind.

Rory sat in her car and stared at her phone, "Can you meet me at the Hayden's in 35 minutes, and bring booze, I need to de-stress, ask the usual suspects to come but no more I don't want to take advantage, just chill." She waited for the affirmative then shut the phone and drove back to the Hayden house feeling dejected.

Rory entered her grandparents' home and was met by her friends with ready hugs, Chinese food, cocktails and loads of ice cream. Logan came over to her and wrapped her in a deep hug and led her to the entertainment room. They ate watched movies and avoided the topic of Lorelai.

Rory leaned against Logan after everyone else had gone home, "She hates me, she is disappointed about you, Yale and everything I love, she hates me."

Logan pulled Rory to his chest, "She doesn't hate you, she is just confused, she wants to see you as a reflection of herself. She didn't think you would be influenced by your grandparents and friends and actually accept your place in society. She wanted you to rebel like she did."

Rory pulled back and looked at Logan her eyes watery and tired, "Can you sleep over, I just don't want to be alone tonight, and will you sleep over and just hold me?"

Logan looked at her and nodded then they climbed the stairs to her room, she slipped into her closet and changed into pajamas and he stripped down to his boxers. They brushed their teeth and washed up quietly each lost to their own thoughts. They crawled into bed and he pulled her into his chest and kissed her head gently. He loved this woman and hated to see her hurting so much. He wanted to just take all of her sorrow away. He held her and it seemed a long while before her breath evened out and she was in a fitful sleep. He brushed her hair from her face and finally allowed himself to sleep.

Rory awoke with a feeling of safety and peace, she felt so loved by this man that held her last night. He never ceased to amaze her, she loved him so very much and all she wanted was to be with him. She snuggled closer to him, her mind made and content in her choice she slipped back to sleep.

They were awakened by a maid tapping on the door, "Miss Rory, your mother is here."

Rory looked over and shook Logan awake, "Logan, wake up, Mom is downstairs, what do I do?"

"Talk to her baby, it'll be OK, just go down and talk to her. I will be down in a moment." He sat up and stretched then ran his hand through his hair yawning.

She looked at him and thought him adorable. She leaned in and kissed him lightly then slid out of the bed.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment, and please get her coffee, thank you." She called to the waiting maid.

She heard her agree and then rose to use the restroom to get ready quickly. She brushed her hair, washed her face, cleaned her teeth then slipped into her closet to change into jeans and a light sweater and slipped into a pair of vans. Logan was still in bed leaning back on the headboard arms at his sides. She looked at him and thought how lucky she was to have him in her life. She kissed him then scurried out of the room and downstairs to her mother who was sitting in the kitchen at the island enjoying coffee and crepes that Esmeralda had prepared and they were chatting in a friendly manner.

"Rory, you have been holding out on Mommy, now I know the real reason you like the Hayden house more, this woman is a wizard, just don't tell Sookie or Luke, but I swear her coffee is magic and these crepes, yum!" She enthused and gestured to a seat for her daughter to occupy.

"Well there are perks to living here, you haven't lived until you have had her lasagna rolls though, they are a big favorite around here. All of my friends beg for invitation when she makes them." She beamed at Esmeralda who grinned and accepted the compliments in silence.

"So Mom, what brings you here and don't say you were in the neighborhood." Rory poured herself a coffee and accepted the plate of crepes Esmeralda provided.

"Well, I thought about what you said and you are right, I never wanted to know about your life away from me and I wanted to pretend you never left, grew up, any of it. I decided I should get to know you, the real you, the you that is happy here and generous and kind. I spoke to Esmeralda here while I was waiting and she filled me in on some of your exploits and I must say kid, I am impressed.

Rory gave the cook and house manager a grateful smile. "I am happy to hear that mom, really, I think it will go a long way to helping us get to really know each other again."

They were chatting and feeling like their bruised relationship could be on the mend when Logan came in looking fresh from the shower and Lorelai raised a brow, "Care to 'splain Lucy?"

"Logan spent the night, I was sad and upset and he stayed to help me sleep and feel better. It's not the first time we shared a bed, but it's not like anything happened, we just slept." Rory hastily explained while Logan poured himself a coffee and accepted a plate of crepes.

"Good morning ladies, I hope I didn't cause any problems but I didn't think I should leave without Rory knowing. She is right though, we have known each other for years and I usually sleep with her when it thunders or when she is sad. It's just comfort and friendship, sure we are dating, but I would never take advantage or disrespect her, she was my friend first." He cut into the crepe and made an appreciative mmm sound. "Esmeralda, I swear, you are the best cook in a country mile, I may have to steal you from the Hayden's one day."

The woman just scoffed and waved her hand at him dismissively. Lorelai observed the interaction, it was friendly and playful, he was a familiar sight to this woman, and the pair of them together was taken in stride here. She really knew nothing of her daughter - not even that she was afraid of thunder or that the man she was dating was her best friend and obviously her confidant. She looked at the scene in front of her and felt very much the intruder. This was her daughters world and she had difficulty seeing her place in it.


	14. Chapter 14

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter 14 – That Magic Moment

Christmas with the Gilmore Hayden's was always an affair to remember, they had the largest tree, the splashiest party and the best food, steal me a tray of apple tarts, was Rory's oft said phrase during the party. She was a fool for apple tarts, as was her mother. It was not unusual to find the pair squirreled off somewhere with a pilfered try giggling and gorging. That was the past though, that was before Lorelai had come to see her daughter for what she really was a society child, graceful, well-educated and not at all dismissive of her debutante duties. Tonight she saw Rory enter on the arm of Logan, they were both in black and she had silver accents and shoes, she looked perfect in the picture that would surely grace Page Six as they snapped away at the darling couple. Things had become better with the pair but not as Lorelai had imagined, her daughter would be starting at Yale after the New Year, living with her very serious boyfriend and she would be in Stars Hollow alone and her nest that she so carefully saved for would be empty, it was too soon, it was all so sudden. Then again, it had been slow as well, she recalled her daughter dancing barefoot on the lawn at the Inn, inviting people to a caterpillar funeral, giggling with Lane while playing school. Where had the time really gone?

Rory saw her mother across the room and indicated to Logan they should say hello, since the fallout she had been living with the Hayden's and visiting her mother when time allowed, it was just easier for everyone that way. She and Logan had found an apartment not far from campus and had already set to decorating it to make their first home.

"Hi Mom, have you found the apple tarts yet?" She leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Nope I was waiting for you to get here so we could keep our tradition of sneaking one away and hiding in the study or pool house to gorge ourselves on them, are you up for it?" Lorelai was hopeful.

"Sorry mom, not this year, living with the Hayden's means I am co-hosting with them, it is expected that Logan and I circulate, being early accepted to Yale has caused quite a coup with the ladies of the DAR, we will be well swamped tonight." She grinned and held tightly to Logan's hand.

"Well kiddo, that's what you get for accepting the mantel, but I must say you wear it well as do you Logan, you make a beautiful pair. I guess I will let you get to your rounds then. Have a lovely evening." She leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek and Logan as well. Then walked towards the food table to find some apple tarts and cry.

Logan held Rory on the dance floor, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, because if I haven't I am a fool, you look stunning." 

She looked up at him and smiled, "Of course you have you flatterer, but it doesn't mean I don't like hearing it." She kissed him sweetly and a camera flashed.

"So after tonight our schedules are our own until school begins, the apartment is almost done and I was thinking I could take you someplace warm for a few days, say Fiji?" He twirled her away and back, a camera flashed.

"I like the sound of that, but let's stay local, maybe Florida or I know Mexico, so much closer, I really don't feel like a 30 hour flight. Even better, let's stay very local, we can use the Huntzberger loft and host our own New Years as we watch the ball drop from the terrace." She twirled with him as the song changed and they exited the dance floor to get a drink.

"You children look beautiful on the dancefloor, just beautiful." Emily cooed as she approached the pair.

"Hi grandma, grandpa, the party is fantastic you and Grandma Francine really outdid yourselves." She said leaning in to place a kiss on each grandparent's cheek and Logan shaking their hands.

"So what are you up to after this? With Yale coming up so quickly I am sure you want a little vacation before your real lives take over." Richard asked as he accepted a scotch from the passing tray.

"We were just planning that very thing, we were thinking of enjoying some time in New York and putting finishing touches on the apartment." Rory replied and Logan tangled her fingers in his.

"Well that seems a fine plan, nice and low key, you'll need it. Well Emily, are we going to let these two show us up, shall we." He extended his hand and set his drink aside and escorted her to the dance floor.

The song changed and 'Ole Black Magic' was being played, Richard gave Emily a knowing glance.

Rory watched with a smile as her grandparents were gliding on the dancefloor and she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I want that, you know, that forever kind of love that they have." She snugged her back into his chest and watched them in all their gracefulness.

"You will have it, you deserve it, maybe we'll have it together." He turned her around to face himself and kissed her with all he could. "I love you, are you ready to go?"

She blinked and looked at him, her eyes cloudy with want for him, "Take me home let's go the apartment tonight."

"As you wish, let's say our goodbyes and go home." He placed his hand on her lower back and together they worked their way out of the party.

The drive to the apartment was uneventful and they were in the elevator on their way up before she spoke again.

"Tonight was perfect, you look so handsome and I was so touched by what you said when we were watching my grandparents dance. Logan, I am ready, I want you to make love to me tonight, in our home and I want you to be with me in the way only lovers can know. I love you so much and it just feels right." She leaned in and kissed him deeply before he could reply.

Logan ran his hands over her back and pulled her closer almost missing the bell that signaled their arrival to the floor. He escorted her out his heart beating rapidly, he fumbled with the keys opening the apartment and they slipped inside. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He held her away from himself and looked her in the eyes, they were clouded and dark."

"Yes Logan, no more waiting, I want you so very much, make love to me Logan, show me what it is." She curled her arms over his shoulders and kissed him for all she was worth.

He placed his hands on her back and lowered her zipper allowing her dress to fall away, she pushed his jacket off and worked the buttons of his shirt and after a time they were completely divested of their clothing and tumbling towards the bed, towards that next step, that something more that only such intimacy can accomplish. Their hearts beat in time, the rhythm of their love echoing through the night.

They awoke the next day and she giggled, "Hey Ace, tell me what's funny, I could use a laugh."

"It was perfect and I am happy I shared it with you, happy you made it so nice. Thank you." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"No thanks necessary Ace, I am always happy to oblige." He kissed her and held her close.


	15. Chapter 15

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A\N: Wow, thank you all so much for the follows favorites and reviews. It makes me feel great that you are asll enjoying the world I created for Rory and Logan even though it doesn't follow the TV show.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 15 – Bond…the Experience**

The weeks leading up to starting at Yale went by quickly and soon Logan and Rory found themselves deeply entrenched in lectures, essays, working on articles for the YDN, it was all very time consuming and they found they had little time for anything but school and sleep, they were getting overwhelmed. It was several weeks into the term and they had a rare slowdown, they received an invitation:

 _To the kind attention of one Logan Huntzberger and one Lorelai 'Rory' Hayden-Gilmore III, your presence is requested the weekend of March 12th . We ask that you meet us at the far west entrance to Pierson-Sage Garage, wear the blindfold once you arrive and remember - secrecy is key. Sincerely the LDB_

Logan looked at Rory and they agreed it was exactly what the doctor ordered. They had heard rumors of the secret society but did not expect any invitation until their friends arrived in the next year, they were giddy. They finished up course work so the weekend would be unencumbered, grabbed a weekend pack and passports, just in case, and prepared for the time of their life. They waited, blindfolds in place, until they were directed to a waiting car, for the feel of it, it was an SUV. They drove for a long way and he felt Rory lean against him tiredly and probably bored.

"Are we allowed to talk or is this secrecy thing also a vow of silence?" Logan prompted and Rory let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry this isn't a Patty Hearst scenario, we just wanted to see how long you would last, pretty impressive actually, most barely make it to the car before the questions fly and here we thought you two were reporters or something." A male voice responded.

"Well the first job of a reporter is too observe and that my friend is tricky from beneath a blind fold, all I could observe was dark." Logan's voice held a laugh.

"Good point", another voice said that came from behind him. "We are here on some secret quest that is so secret we can't know our destiny or our caretakers?"

"Caretakers, I like that, usually we get compared to kidnappers or some other criminal element. When really that is a better description, it is our job to get you safely to the event location. We will be there shortly and you will not only be able to remove the blindfolds but you will be instructed as to what is happening." The first voice explained.

The car slowed and pulled to a stop signaling their arrival. They were assisted from the car and led a short way to a room of some sort where they were finally allowed to remove their blindfolds. They found themselves in what Logan recognized as the Omni Berkshire Place, a very nice and very old hotel in New York. They were provided key and told their further instructions would be in their rooms. Logan was not surprised to find he and Rory had been assigned to share one room. The group broke up and used various elevators to find their rooms and when Logan and Rory entered theirs all she could do was gasp, it was lovely. They found the folder on the bed and set their overnight bags aside. They were directed to play a CD enclosed in the folder it further instructed then that for this weekend they were in a Bond movie, each agent had been given a code number and the ladies were given names he would be 007 and she would be Teresa di Vicenzo, he presumed not all the men would be 007 but he was happy to at least be paired with the woman Bond married. He smirked and they went to retrieve their costumes for the event, his was the ever classic tuxedo circa 1969 and hers was the black ridding outfit and boots complete with ruffled shirt and jaunty hat, the look often promoted with Diana Rigg looking fierce. They were told what the adventure in site was. First to honor the inevitable car chase, they would visit a local go kart track and races would be timed to see who was the winner, next they would return to the hotel where a classic casino and bar with dance floor had been set up the next day was a sky fall experience where they would simulate a skydive in a fly tube, it all sounded exhilarating. They would return to Yale late Sunday and classes would resume as normal on Monday and the events of this weekend were only to be discussed with other LDB members.

The go karting was hysterical, imagine youths varying from 10 to 23 all dressed to the nines in Bond garb and racing to beat the band, the cars were running in circles, girls cheering their agents from the sidelines, each lap was more intense than the next, the fumes were intoxicating with the anxious watchers cheers. Finally the last lap, Logan was coming up behind and suddenly he was clipped his cart was spinning and he was wrestling the wheel to regain control. He spun a hard left and bounced into the embankment, he was no longer in the race and upperclassman had come in first but Rory didn't care, she had to make sure he was alright. The carts were all slowed and being pulled through the gate as each rider disembarked. She waited anxiously as he and his disabled car were led off the track. He looked a little stunned but there were no visible injuries. She was at his side as soon as he exited.

"Are you OK, do we need to get you to a doctor?" He voice was tight, she was holding on to her tears.

He guided them to a table and turned her towards him, "Ace, I'm OK, I promise, just a little shaken, but no cuts, no bruises. I promise I am fine." He pulled her in and kissed her sweetly.

Rory was shaking she had been so worried, Logan looked around and found a sofa and eased her to it, someone else noticed and brought them both a bottle of water.

"Is she going to be OK?" Carol, a sophomore dressed as Wai Lin, a sleek black cat suit that made Logan's heart jump.

He took a swig of the water, "Yeah, she is just a little shaken up by my spinout. She was worried I got hurt."

"Wow! That was you? Great driving I thought for sure you would wreck or flip over, those spinouts tend to go bad fast. Way to control the car, definitely a Bond move." She smiled at him flirtatiously.

Rory watched the exchange and cringed inwardly. She remembered when they were younger and he was the big man on campus, a different girl anytime he wanted and he was still young. Was he done now that he had slept with her? Would he move on? Her heart beat even faster than it had when she was worried about him and she felt bile rising in her throat, she leapt from the sofa and ran to the restroom. She threw open the door and ran to the nearest stall, heaving and gasping for breath. Her mind was spinning and suddenly she felt like she was 16 and never been kissed all over again. She could lose him; he would find a beautiful confident and experienced woman far more attractive and exciting than her. She wretched again, her panic overwhelming her, her eyes tearing and she didn't even realize she was crying. A voice she didn't recognize was soothing her, rubbing circles on her back and telling her it was OK, the girl gave her a bottle of water and some damp towels, she rinsed her mouth and wiped her face and looked at the blonde trying to place her name and her mind was a complete blank with the thoughts of losing Logan all she could hear.

"Take slow deep breaths, breathe in and out, that's it, slow and easy, in and out, good, you are looking better, you were white as a ghost for a minute there." The blonde was dressed as Money Penny, so she was one of the coordinators, Sarah, finally Rory remembered, her name was Sarah.

"Th-th-thanks f-f-f-or h-h-helping me." Rory stammered gasping for breath.

"Sh, it's OK, just take slow even breaths; do you have panic attacks often?" Sarah asked while helping her to stand and move towards the mirrors to properly wash her face and adjust herself.

Rory inhaled deeply, "That's what that was? I have never had an experience like that before. I must look a fright and again thank you for coming in to help me." Her face was crimson and she was greatly embarrassed.

"It's OK, it happens to all of us sometimes and that is what this group is about, supporting each other. " Sarah assured.

Rory looked in the mirror, her makeup was smeared and her eyes were red. She used a paper towel and hand soap to carefully remover her makeup and even after rinsing with cold water she looked blotchy, Logan would look at her and run. Her hair had come undone and she hadn't brought her purse just an ID. She looked at herself and shook her head, she was hopeless.

Sarah looked at her in understanding, "Tell you what, you wait here a bit and I will see what I can round up, there are plenty of girls here who never go anywhere without a full armory, I may even be able to get you a toothbrush if Carol's still here. Just hold tight."

A short while later Sarah returned with Carol and a girl she recognized at Mitsi something or other, from the DAR. They surrounded her like bees and fussed with her hair and makeup, they were about to fix her lips when Carol realized she hadn't brushed her teeth, she handed her a cellophane sealed toothbrush that had water activated paste in the bristles. She handed it to her and Rory gratefully brushed the ick out of her mouth and felt a little better. They applied the tinted gloss and she almost looked composed enough to return.

"OK, so you boy is safe, what brought on the attack?" Sarah asked and Rory blushed in embarrassment.

"I saw all the girls and how pretty they are and I was afraid he would choose one of them over me, he is more experienced and now that we are in college it's only natural right?" Rory looked to the girls for confirmation.

"Rory, we all know about you and Logan, you have been together for ages, he may have been a player once, but he hasn't so much as given any of us a glance and besides, unless you broke up, none of us are going to be the one to set that in motion. You are safe here, really. The pub on campus may have vipers, but he looks the faithful type." It was Carol who was so assuring.

"But, I have only ever been with him, won't he get bored?" Rory looked towards her new confidants.

"Only if you let him, heck as long as you are attentive he has no reason to stray, OK?" Sarah rubbed her back in a reassuring manor.

"Thank you, you are all so kind and I think I can go back out there now." Rory stood tall and the girls exited the restroom.

Logan was by her side in a stride. "Ace, are you OK, do you need to go back to the room, home, are you sick?" He wrapped his arms around her and she felt safe and very foolish.

"I'm OK now, just a little panic attack, but it wore off. We can talk more about it later; I don't want to put a damper on the fun.

The girls left her in Logan's care and after a few more go cart runs the group returned to the hotel for the Casino and entertainment part of the weekend. They gambled, drank martinis and danced the night away finally returning to their bed in the wee hours of the morning. Logan and Rory were tipsy as they returned to their suite. They changed out of the clothes and washed up she wore his t-shirt and he wore boxers and they slipped into sleep his arms wrapped protectively around her.

The next morning Logan was awake first, he ordered room service of coffee, pastries and fruit she was just stirring as it arrived.

"I smell coffee." She murmured as she stretched and he chucked as he poured.

"Ace, I know better than to let you wake up and not have coffee ready. Here." He handed her the steaming mug and watched as she inhaled deeply and took her first sip.

"Mmm, this is nice, really good for hotel coffee, thank you." Her hands wrapped around the mug as she drank appreciatively.

Logan admired the beauty before him, but he was worried about her panic attack the other day.

"Ace, are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday, I know it wasn't about me spinning out, I was OK, what happened?" He rubbed her back softly.

Rory stared into the cup ashamed to meet his eyes "I suddenly thought you might prefer one of the other girls to me. I mean they are all sexy and poised and probably know 'stuff', you are going to get bored of me and then I will be all alone."

Logan looked at her in shock and took the cup from her placing on the stand he turned her towards him and held both of her hands," Ace, I LOVE YOU, do you not know that? This thing that we have going, it may be still in its early days, but I don't ever want it to end. When I saw you that summer with Finn, something inside of me clicked, you have no idea how jealous I was that he was going to get you and I was going to lose out. I know at our age we aren't supposed to be thinking about marriage, kids and all of that, but I am. I want it all Ace and I want it with you. You have to trust that Rory, you have to trust me. I am not going anywhere."

Rory looked at him with wide eyes, "You want us to be married, have kids, all of it, really you can't see that with anyone else, but we are so young."

"Can you see it with anyone else?" He quirked a brow at her.

"No, but I am a girl, we idealize relationships, we are supposed to think like that, boys are supposed to play the field until someone makes them stop." Her tone was sad and emphatic.

"I don't know who told you that, but consider me stopped. I have all I want in you Ace, I don't need or want anyone else." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Everything was forgotten as they kissed and caressed and got lost in each other's love. By the time they had packed to return to Yale they had both fallen just a little deeper in love and promised to always talk to each other so events like she had gone through would never happen again.

They rejoined the groups for the return drive to Yale and Sarah came over, "You look better, are things OK now?"

Rory nodded in the affirmative, "Much, we talked and I feel better, thanks again for all your help yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, one day you may be holding my hair back, we are all like sisters that way." She gave her a small hug and they exited to the waiting cars.


	16. Chapter 16

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 16 - I Thought You Liked Me**

College had been a wonderful and terrifying experience, they labored hours for grades and left all cares behind for spring break, winter break, LDB events and summers traveling. They were now mere weeks away from graduation and Rory received an odd request from Mitchum for a private lunch.

"Rory dear, so good of you to come, please sit down we have lots to talk about." Mitchum gestured to the seat across from him.

"Hi, thank you for inviting me to lunch, but I am curious about Logan not being here." She sat and placed the napkin in her lap.

"I have read your work on the YDN and you have me impressed, I wanted to offer you a position as a feature columnist on the Hartford Gazette, I know it's not the Times, but it is a very good starting place for a college graduate." He gave her time to think as he placed their orders and then turned to see her response.

"Wow, Mitchum that is great, and I appreciate the offer, but you know Logan is going to be in London for the next year and since I am going with him, I must decline. I have applied to several of your holdings there as well as a few online services, I have a good feeling about it. I really do thank you for the offer though it is very generous." She enthused.

"I was unaware you would be with Logan in London, I thought this 'thing' you have had would be over by graduation and you would both move on to more suitable partners." Mitchum said as he reached for his scotch.

Rory looked at him dumbfounded, "Mitchum, this is no 'thing' Logan and I are together, we have been since I was 16, that is five years of being committed to one another, that doesn't just end because we are out of school."

"Rory, you want a career, you are a lovely girl and from an upstanding family, but Logan needs a wife who supports him and his success; you must understand that is not you. We have family friends in France that have a daughter and I was hoping to introduce her to Logan during his time in London, she will be a better partner for him. You understand, that is why I offered you Hartford, it is very p[prestigious and is a good step for you towards your goal of the Times and being a major voice in the news industry." He quieted as food was delivered.

Rory looked at her plate and seethed, "Mitchum, I am sorry that I don't fit into your plan for Logan, but Logan and I have our own plan. Logan supports me in my goals as do I him. I am sorry to leave like this but I fear that if I stay I will say something we will both regret. Enjoy your meal, I really have to go."

She walked to the coat check and retrieved her jacket then flipped her phone to call for a ride, she couldn't drive now and her car was fine at the club, or perhaps Colin or one of the guys could come and drive it back for her. A million things were running through her mind as she waited for him to pick up the line.

"Hey Ace, I thought you were at lunch with my father, is everything OK?" His tone was light.

"Logan, I need you to come get me, I can't drive in the state I am in, oh and can you bring someone to drive my car back I need it tomorrow and really don't want to deal with the club right now." Her voice was tense and she was shaking with anger.

"Sure babe, I will be right there, don't go anywhere, I am on my way." Logan was genuinely worried, what could have happened that she was too angry to drive.

He pulled up and she gave Colin her valet ticket and then slid into the seat he had just vacated. She took a deep breath and began to cry, Logan looked over at her and sensed he had better just take her home. He worried about what possibly could have happened in the short time she had been at lunch with his father. He knew his father loved Rory so he could not imagine what might bring her to tears. He pulled into their parking garage and helped her out of the car, Colin pulled into the space beside him shortly after and they both exchanged puzzled looks at the girl who looked so broken hearted. Logan helped her to the elevator and she leaned heavily to him, he helped her into the apartment and led her to the sofa while he went to make her coffee. Colin followed them up and went after Logan in the kitchen.

"Logan, any idea what's up? She looks so broken, did she say anything?" Colin looked at him expectantly.

"I have no idea, she didn't say a word; she just cried and I think we should be alone for now. You don't mind do you? Oh, and thanks for bringing her car." Logan looked to his friend expectantly.

Colin nodded and retreated out of the apartment with his heart worried for Rory.

Logan brought the coffee to her and sat down beside her, she looked at him and crawled into his lap wrapping her arms around him and kissed him with all that was in her heart. Logan was taken aback, he had never felt this kind of desperation from her. He pulled away and took a breath.

"Wow babe, not that I mind being kissed so thoroughly, but are you going to let me know what is going on, what did my father do?" He rubbed her back and moved her hair behind her ears and she slummed into his chest.

"He offered me a job as a features writer at the Hartford Gazette." She began, "He wants you to go to London without me, and forget me, then marry a girl from France who is a good family friend and will be the perfect society wife I can never be because I want to have a career. He wants us to be over, after all we have been through in the time we have been together, he wants us to just go on to new lives and find 'more appropriate' loves." She laid her head on his chest in defeat.

"Rory, you know I don't give a damn about who they want me with right? That I only want to be with you." Logan turned her so she was straddling him but looking him in the eye.

"I know and you know, but they think they know better. What are we going to do?" She leaned in to him and he pushed her upright again.

"Marry me; if we are married, they have to let us be. They can't encourage us in any other path, marry me Ace, let's book a flight to Vegas; we can take your mom some friends and just do it. What do you say Ace, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He tried to reach into his pocket and had to lift her up a little to accomplish it. He pulled a ring out and showed it to her. "I was planning on asking you later today as we took our walk through campus to join our friends at the pub, this isn't how I planned to ask, but it is exactly what I want for us. I want us to go to London as husband and wife."

Rory looked at him, here he was the man she loved, the man who had fought with her, loved her, challenged her and made her feel alive. Her eyes welled up with tears and this time he felt that they were happy tears, "Yes Logan, love of my life, I will marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger then crashed his lips to hers. Their kisses became more heated more intense and she rose from his lap took his hand and led him to their bed. They made love with intensity neither had felt before, the rise and fall felt like the waves of the ocean. They trembled together and collapsed breathing heavily. They lay there her draped over his chest and he holding her close just trying to slow their breaths. After a while when they were returned to earth they rose to shower and get dressed to join their friends with the good news.

The phone rang on the other side of the line, "Leo's Pleasure palace how may we pleasure you today?" Lorelai sing-songed.

"Mom, I have news, Logan and I are getting married tomorrow, pack a bag and get into the car we are sending we can catch up on the plane. I will see you in about two hours. Love you!" She clicked the phone off then made another call.

"May I speak to Richard and Emily Gilmore? It is their granddaughter Rory." Rory waited while the maid got them.

"Rory!" They chorused, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Grandma, Grandpa Logan and I are eloping and you are coming with, we are sending a car and will explain on the plane, we will see you in about two hours on the plane." She was giddy as they approached the pub where their friends were waiting.

"That's wonderful Rory, we will see you then." The call was ended.

"Hi Grandma Francine, can you get Grandpa and put me on speaker phone I have big news for the both of you." She waited until she heard the click of the speaker phone, "Logan and I are getting married tomorrow, the Gilmores should be there with the car in about 30 minutes and we will explain more on the plane, Love you both and see you soon." She clicked the phone off after hearing their glee and congratulations.

Rory and Logan entered the Pub hand in hand, Logan's hand covered the all-important ring but her giddy smile had the girls on high alert.

Logan approached their table and noted all in attendance, friends you are invited to the elopement of Logan and Rory, we leave in two hours for Vegas and tomorrow we wed! Are you in?"

The friends cheered and the girls squealed and jumped up and down pulling Rory from Logan to give hugs and examine the ring. The group happily exited the pub girls giggling and men patting his back and offering unwanted but well-meaning advice. They arrived at the airstrip and arranged themselves on the plane and waited for the others to arrive. The mood of the group was light and happy, they could not believe they would soon be man and wife and Logan held her hand securely in his own. Once all were aboard and they were in the air Logan took the microphone from the flight attendant and explained that Mitchum and Shira wanted the two to split so they decided to marry quickly rather than wait because once it was done there was nothing they could do about it. Murmurs spread around the plane and Francine looked pale. Logan noted this and went to her quickly.

"Francine, are you OK?" He waved to the attendant and received a glass of water that she gratefully accepted.

"Oh, children I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me, but in my bliss over your news I left a congratulatory message at the Huntzberger home. I hope it doesn't cause a problem." Francine sipped her water and Straub patted her back soothingly.

Logan patted her knee, "I'm sure it'll be alright, with all of you here to support us there is nothing they can do that will stop us. Don't worry about it, I am sure they won't interfere."

Logan returned to his seat by Rory and Straub soothed Francine, the mood on the plane slowly returned to its prior revelry and the short flight ended without any concern. They arrived at the airstrip and several cars were waiting to take the group to The Paris Hotel where they were staying and Rory and Logan were to be wed in the Chapelle du Jardin the next day. They were greeted by the wedding planner and hotel manager and bags were delivered to rooms as key were distributed. They were offered tours, gondola rides and told of the many amenities they could enjoy. The group split up and Rory and Logan took a car to get the license they would need for the next day. Upon returning to the hotel they were surprised to be greeted by none other than Mitchum and Shira looking smug and haughty.

Mitchum approached Logan, "Well son, I must say I didn't think you had it in you, this shows initiative, and you young lady sneaking away with him like this, so out of character." He patted her on the shoulder , "Did you honestly think that you could exclude us from our only son's wedding, that we would stand for a Huntzberger to be married in such a crass manner? Come now, you should have guessed we would put an end to this. Now the two of you will just call this off and there will be no harm done. Logan you will go to London as planned and Rory we have made very generous the opportunity for you in Hartford, you would to well to take advantage of it."

Logan looked at his father appalled and smiled as bot the Gilmores and Hayden's approached.

"Rory darling, there you are, we were just coming to take to you the salon where we have arranged for dresses and Logan the men will take you to the tuxedo lounge to be fit, come now we have no time to waste. " Emily was saccharin in her approach. "Mitchum, Shira, how nice of you to come, I trust you have found everything to you satisfaction?"

Mitchum just stared at the group before him, "Really, you are going to let this happen, no prenups, no fanfare, this should be the wedding of the century and you are approving of this discount arrangement?"

Richard and Straub nodded in agreement and Straub stepped forward, "They have been together for five years, now is the time to celebrate their union in any way they choose and they chose this. It is our job to be a loving and supportive family and not get in the way of what they want and deserve. They deserve each other, they have been through a lot and they have stayed the course. It is time they were wed and no fanfare will change their commitment. You two have no right to interfere; the time to put a stop to them was before they began not after all they have been through and to each other."

Shira huffed, "She wants a job a career, they are simply not suited, Logan playtime is over, you are the heir and you need a wife who will support you in your career? Who will plan your parties, greet your guests and be there for you? It is not appropriate for your wife to work, her only concern should be your success and happiness."

"Bullshit!" Francine stated starling all, "That is pure bullshit, there are planners for that and she supports him always just as he supports her. I don't know what century you two think this is but children today choose their own partners. Now the two of you can get onboard or get out of the way. We have a wedding to plan." She wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulder and turned to leave. Emily followed the pair and Richard and Straub took Logan and walked away from the awestruck pair.

Mitchum and Shira stood shock still for moments before, they were outnumbered and out gunned, and they could either get onboard and welcome her to the family or lose their son. They went to the desk and got a room then went in search of Honor, maybe she could make him see reason or help them understand.

The girls ohed and awed over the selection of dresses, Emily had outdone herself, Ms. Celine had been called and had used her considerable resources to supply the girls with a varied selection of bridesmaid dresses and wedding gowns aplenty the room was a bridal showcase paradise. Rory was excited, tomorrow she would marry her very best friend the man that meant more to her than anyone else, she couldn't wait to be his wife, make a home, a future and one day a family with him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you thinking you look far away." Lorelai pulled Rory from her speculations.

"Mom, after tomorrow I won't be a Gilmore girl anymore, I will be a Huntzberger, I will be Rory Huntzberger wife of Logan; I can't believe its real, its happening and I am just so damn happy." Rory hugged her mother tightly, "He is all I ever wanted and more."

"Oh baby, I am so happy you are happy, now let's pick a dress to wow that boy!" Lorelai pulled a mermaid gown off the rack then pushed her to the dressing room.

While Rory was trying on dresses the bridesmaids had selected several blue and silver options for themselves and waited for her final approval. Emily and Francine had chosen outfits as had Lorelai and all that was needed was the brides approval. Shira found her way to the room she looked around and saw how happy everyone was, they were all so supportive of this event, the gowns that had been arranged were nothing short of spectacular. She had been looking for Honor and finally saw her emerge from the dressing room in a stunning silver toga dress that flattered her beautifully; she sighed and realized she was fighting a losing battle. She approached Emily and Francine.

"Is there anything here that might be suitable for the mother of the groom?" She looked to the women for approval.

Mitchum found the men and listened in the doorway as they shared advice and anecdotes with his son, his son's laughter and obvious joy at their comradery. He heard Colin remind him of a time when he and Rory were in Paris and she was so caught up in the music she almost fell into the Seine and Logan caught her hand and pulled her to him laughing the whole time, or the time she and Finn got lost in Mardi Gras and he found them dancing in the parade under huge heads. The things Finn can talk them into and the simple joys they have shared it was all going to keep them strong in the future he was sure of it. Mitchum tried to picture his son as a protector, as a husband as a partner and not being served. Could his son be more mature than he was? From what he was hearing the answer was yes, he took a deep breath and entered the room to encourage his son on the eve of his big day.


	17. Chapter 17

Rory Gilmore spends summers with her grandparents either the Hayden's or the Gilmore's alternately. Spring and winter breaks are the same so her mom can work at the Inn and not have her underfoot. It is not that her mother minds but it does make work harder. This story is totally AU and Rory is the same age as Logan and friends so are Paris and Tristan.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like to borrow them for my musings. Don't own anything Beatle related either just find some lyrics and titles very inspiring.

A/N: Well here we are, this is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorites. You are all so amazing, thank you!

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Chapter 17 –** **La Vie en Rose**

The wedding was beautiful and it seemed that Mitchum and Shira would come around, Logan held Rory in his arms as they danced their first dance.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look Mrs. Huntzberger? Because you do, look beautiful wife." Logan kissed her temple and she snuggled into him.

Mitchum watched as the photographer snapped pictures - _that was his son, where had the time gone, how had he not seen this is where their relationship was leading_? They looked good together strong, beautiful even.

"She is a beautiful girl, their children will be stunning." Shira interrupted his thoughts.

"That she is, and she is a talented writer, perhaps we can spin this to our advantage after all." Mitchum's mind went to work on how he could utilize her talents in London.

Richard tapped Logan's shoulder, "May I?" He switched places and Logan turned to find Lorelai conveniently near, he held his hand to her and they began to dance.

"What's the real reason you rushed this? You could have become engaged in spite of Mitchum and she still could have followed you to London, you are adults there isn't much he can really do." Lorelai queried.

"Nope, just an end run around Mitchum and Shira, they would have made our engagement out to be a farce and thrown any eligible and in their mind appropriate wife my way at every turn, eventually Rory would become suspicious and end it all, I couldn't lose her; she is my everything." Logan explained and Lorelai nodded.

She seemed appeased by his answer and returned him to Rory taking her turn dancing with her father. "When did this happen daddy, when did she grow up? It seems not so long ago that she was just a baby and now she is a married woman."

"Ah sweetheart, it's OK, she is happy, you did right by her." He held her and pets her head.

Francine and Emily looked at the scene before them, Rory was married and happily so, Lorelai still looked as lost as the day she told them she was pregnant. Yes she had grown, was running her own business and had friends, but they could see she was lonely. Things with Christopher had never fallen into place and he wasn't even here to give thier daughter away feigning urgent business he could not abandon. Her almost wedding to Luke had left her adrift and so very alone. They knew better than to mettle, but still wasn't it their place to see her as happy as her daughter? She had given them such a gift allowing them to care for Rory on summer vacations and school breaks and for that alone she deserved happiness. She had also shown by example that independence is an admirable goal and by sharing Rory that it didn't mean cutting off family.

The cake had been cut and the toasts had been made and Logan had married Rory without any interference Mitchum and Shira decided this was the opportunity to make amends.

"If I may have your attention please" Mitchum's voice dominated the room, "Raise your glass to Logan and Rory, 'may you never lie, cheat or drink. But if you must lie, lie with each other. And if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with us for we all love you and wish you both the love and happiness of which you deserve. May all your troubles be little ones.' I know Shira and I did not initially understand the depth of your love, but these past hours have shown us the truth of it."

A chorus of 'hear – hears' was heard and glasses clinked and quiet goodbyes heard as the group began to leave the reception hall for points unknown, the bride and groom would be retiring to their suite, it had been a whirlwind two days and others would follow suit while some chose to gamble or find a nice place to enjoy a meal. Lorelai glanced at the group as they left and sighed, her mother came up beside her.

"That will be you one day you know, you just have to let it happen, you are always so guarded." Emily soothed her daughter.

"How did you know mom, how did you know I was wishing that one day it would be me?" She leaned into her mother's offered arm.

"A mother knows Lorelai, I see you working so hard to make others happy and never yourself. Be selfish, just a little, save some of that happiness for yourself. Rory is grown, you did a wonderful job, and thank you for sharing her she means the world to so many. You do too, just don't fight the good that you deserve." Emily and Lorelai walked out and joined Richard by the elevator.

Lorelai moved to call for the lift and looked at her parents with renewed vison. They were happy together, really happy, Rory would have that, Straub and Francine had it, one day, she would have it too. She smiled to herself and thought of the possibilities.

*End*

A/N: The title of this final chapter **La Vie en Rose** , is from a famous French song that is interpreted to **Life in Pink** ' I wanted to end this with Lorelai's rose colored glasses restored and hope blossoming in her for her own love filled future. I hope you enjoyed this, it is my longest fic to date and was a challenge to write.


End file.
